A Blast From The Past
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: [Sequel to New World New People] Caitlin's back, and Erin is helping Caitlin remember everything that she forgot, she remembers, but Aetwin is out to make her life a living hell. Yes, Aetwin is still here, and she's up to no good, no good at all...
1. Chapter 1

**A Blast From The Past**

**Lost Memories**

"Well, any one up for the task?" Caitlin asked as she looked around the class room, every guy in class raised their hand. Erin's hand raised a bit. "That's a better turn out than the last class that I asked that in." Caitlin muttered.

"You'll sit with Erin, since I don't trust you with any of these boys." He pointed to the seat next to the girl who raised her hand.

"Hey, I'm Erin." Erin said.

"Caitlin. Pleasure."

"You know, for someone who came from the south, you sure don't talk like you did." Erin commented.

"I got told that a lot, my mom thought it was weird. She got used to it though." Caitlin explained.

"Oh." Erin said, the bell rang. "What do you have next?"

"Math."

"Oh, I know someone that can take you there, I have ELA." Erin said.

"I'll find my way there." Caitlin said, Erin nodded, on the way out of the class room Erin's hand touched Caitlin's arm. Suddenly Caitlin staggered a bit. Erin looked over.

"You okay?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, just got dizzy for some reason." Caitlin answered as she blinked a few times, to get the world under control. "Weird..." Caitlin added when she was able to see straight without anything moving.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Erin put a hand on Caitlin's shoulder, the dizzyness came back, Caitlin pushed Erin's hand off and it stopped a few seconds later. Caitlin looked at Erin, she looked a little offended.

"I'm fine." Caitlin said. Erin's eyes and features were full of concern. "Don't worry about it. When I stand to fast that happens."

"If you're sure...?" Erin asked, the bell rang, meaning that she was late.

"Yes, I'm sure." Caitlin said. "Go to class, you don't have a reason to be late, but I do." Caitlin said.

"All right." Erin walked off to her class. When Erin was out of sight Caitlin walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Caitlin asked herself. "Weird, that's what." A teacher came into the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here?" they demanded. "You're supposed to be in class. Oh! You're skipping are you? I'll report you to the Student Dean."

"Will you shut up?" Caitlin growled. "I am NOT skipping class."

"What are you doing in here then?"

"I'm s-" Caitlin was cut off.

"See! You admit it! You're skipping!"

"SHUT UP!" Caitlin growled at the teacher, she slammed her fisted hand into the mirror, it shattered and cut open Caitlin's hand. Two big peices were sticking out of Caitlin's fist. Smaller ones, less visible ones were embedded in her skin as well. Caitling didn't even take notice. "I was splashing water on my face because I got dizzy while walking to my class." Caitlin said.

"You're hand!" the teacher gasped at the blood dripping onto the floor.

"You don't even fucking listen!" Caitlin growled. Without thinking Caitlin walked out of the bathroom and to her class. When she walked in a few students gasped. "WHAT!?"

"Your hand, there's glass in it." a student answered. Caitlin looked at her hand.

"So there is."

"Go to the nurse." the teacher ordered, then walked to the nurse, blood was dripping from her hand and she didn't even care.

"Why are you here?" the nurse asked. Caitlin held up her right hand.

"This answer your question?"

"Can you even feel that?" the nurse asked.

"Nope. Not a thing." Caitlin answered. "I didn't even feel it when I did that." Caitlin added.

"You've gotta go to the hospital."

"Yay..." Erin walked into the nurses office.

"I thought you said you weren't going to come here." Erin said.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Caitlin said dully. "I punched the mirror in the bathroom and have about...20 peices of glass in my hand, now I'm off to the hospital to get them removed." Caitlin said. "At least I get outta school."

"I had a feeling you were going to say it. And you're the reason they closed the bathroom huh?"

"Yeah. Stupid teacher thought I was skipping class when I was just splashing my face."

"Oh."

"Okay, can I call the ambulece now?" the nurse asked.

"Oh yeah, what was stopping you?" Caitlin asked as she looked back.

"You know, I actually don't know." the nurse answered. She walked to the phone to call the hospital.

"I can't wait to get out of this stupid school..."

Erin looked at Caitlin, she looked so much like her friend, she even acted like her friend. How could she not remember anything that happened about a week ago?

"They're on their way, they should be here soon." the nurse said. "I don't know how you couldn't feel that. This is sure to leave a scar, you might even need stitches."

Caitlin mimicked the nurse talking, when the nurse turned around Caitlin stopped and itched her nose. "What?" Caitlin asked innocently. The nurse turned away. "So, what did you come here for?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh yeah!" Erin said, she walked into the bathroom, a few minutes later Erin walked out. Caitlin was sitting looking at a magazine, she had taken the big peices of glass from her hand and dropped them on the floor. The cuts in her skin were already almost healed. Erin walked over to Caitlin. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Your cuts have already started healing, in fact they're almost done." Erin answered. Caitlin looked at her hand.

"I've always healed faster, if I had some tweezers I'd take these small peices out and in about 20 minutes my hand would be healed."

"Oh! The ambulance is here." the nurse said.

"I'll take her out." Erin said, Erin and Caitlin walked outside. Before they actually got out of the building Erin stopped walkined. "I know why you heal faster." Erin said suddenly, Caitlin stopped walking and turned to Erin.

"Sure." Caitlin said in a tone that said 'So doesn't half the people in the school'.

"I do." Erin said, she looked Caitlin straight in the eyes. "You are a demon. You were my friend before you died to save someone you loved. I don't know how, or why, but you're back." Erin explained. "You are a Time Demon, able to control the very fabric of time, it was because of you that I'm in this time, and that no one knows about what happened. If it weren't for you I'd still be 500 years in the past." Erin put a hand on Caitlin's shoulder, suddenly Caitlin pulled away, Erin gave her a curious look.

"When ever you touch me, I get dizzy. I don't know why, but the world spins and I start to question everything. It's like I'm on the verge of remembering something, something that I did in a...past life or something. I don't know what it is, and I don't want to know. My life is fine the way it is."

"Your memories are gone, when I touch you you try to remember. Why don't you want to remember what you did?" Erin asked.

"I'm not who you think I am, I'm a girl, named Caitlin, from Cali, who doesn't know you. In any way, shape, or form." Caitlin said, she took another step back from Erin. There were a couple small tinks, the glass in Caitlin's hand was falling out. Suddenly Erin touched Caitlin and grabbed both her arms. "Get away!" Caitlin growled, it was a deep growl, coming from her chest. Caitlin struggled to get away, Erin didn't let go, luckily she was able to keep her half-demon abilities, her grade in P.E. had shot up suddenly, surprising her teacher.

Caitlin stopped struggling, having given up, Erin figured that her demon powers were surpressed for the time being. Suddenly felt Caitlin's aura flare, it was that of a full demon, about as strong as she remembered Sesshomaru's to be. Caitlin opened her eyes, slowly, like she was just getting up from a long sleep.

"Erin?" Caitlin asked.

"You're back!" Erin said, she hugged her friend, tears of happyness falling down her cheeks and onto her friends clothes.

"You're...smuthering...me." Caitlin said, Erin let go and Caitlin looked at where she was. "Where the heck am I?" Caitlin asked.

"You're back in our time." Erin answered.

"How'd I get back here? How'd you get back here?"

"You don't remember?" Erin asked.

"Remember what?"

"You gave up yourself in order to save Sesshomaru, and send me back." Erin answered, Caitlin blinked.

"Oh. I did, didn't I." It wasn't really a question, it was more like a statement for her to remember it. "How long has it been?" Caitlin asked.

"A week."

"That's it?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah."

"Why am I back? How did I get back?"

"I don't know any more than you do. You're supposedly a transfer from Cali, named Caitlin." Erin explained.

"Weird..." Caitlin muttered, she was sitting on the ground thinking. "Well, don't you think we should go back?" Caitlin asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Erin said with a smile.

Caitlin held out her hand and her Time Key appeared, it was the same as it had been before. It had been so long since Erin had seen Caitlin with her Time Key, she just wanted to jump up and down, then tackle her friend like they used to.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Sesshomaru was looking at paper work, it had been about a week since Caitlin was put to rest. He still hadn't gotten over her, he knew that soon enough he would though, just like he had gotten over his father and everyone else that was lost to him now.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there are people here to see you." Jaken said from the door way.

"Who are they?" came Sesshomaru's reply.

"I don't know Milord, but they demand to see you." Jaken answered, Sesshomaru stood and walked out of his room to see who these people were. They were in the enterance hall, his guards were surrounding them, not letting them by.

"This is sure a warm welcome." a girl's voice muttered.

"Oh yeah." another girl said. "Hey, isn't that Sesshomaru?" one asked, pointing to the hallway, the other girl looked over. Her eyes and Sesshomaru's locked.

For a moment Time seemed to stop. All the guards were looking at these two girls as threats, not people they knew.

"It's been a while huh?" Caitlin asked as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, it has been." Sesshomaru answered. Erin smiled.

"Clear the room." Sesshomaru ordered, Erin watched as all the guards left the room. Erin looked at her friend.

"Well, I think I'm going to go find Kouga. Best wishes." Erin said, she walked from the enterance hall, and outside, then she headed to Kouga's lands.

Caitlin ran over to Sesshomaru and burried her face in his chest. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around Caitlin. "I'm so glad to be back..." Caitlin whispered, a stream of tears rolling down her face. "I thought that I'd never get to see you again, but as long as you lived then I was happy. Those were my last thoughts before darkness." Caitlin explained. Sesshomaru hugged her tighter.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm glad for it. I don't ever want to leave you again."

"You will never have to." Sesshomaru whispered. Sesshomaru pulled away from Caitlin slightly, then kissed her.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- The first chapter of the sequel! I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Blast From The Past**

**Reunions**

Caitlin and Sesshomaru pulled away. On the other side of the room someone cleared their throat. It was Jaken, Sesshomaru was ready to kill him, and Caitlin was about to stalk over there and kill him before Sesshomaru could.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There are still more documents to be signed." Jaken answered. "It would be horrible if you fell behind in it." Jaken added.

"It can wait." Sesshomaru growled at the small, green imp.

"Can I kill him?" Caitlin asked.

"No, if any one kills him it's gonna be me." Sesshomaru added, Caitlin looked up at him. "What?" he asked.

"So you can kill him and I can't?"

"I never said that you were unable to kill him, I just said I was forbidding you to do it." Sesshomaru said. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Well, as long as he ends up dead, I'm happy." On the other side of the room Jaken was looking at the two demons, he was slowly inching his way into the dim hall, so that he could get away.

Caitlin looked over at him. "He's trying to get away, now can you kill him?"

"No, not until he imterupts something important again."

"Damn."

"Master Jaken!" Jaken said, trying to sound like Rin. "Yes Rin?" Jaken called back. "I need you to come help me with something! All right Rin, I'll be right there!" Jaken yelled, Caitlin and Sesshomaru were looking at Jaken like he was nuts. "Gotta go!" Jaken turned and ran down the hall.

"There he goes." Sesshomaru said.

"Good riddance."

"Milord?" a guard asked, Sesshomaru looked over at the guard and Caitlin muttered something under her breath. Sesshomaru thought it sounded something like 'Can we EVER get a god damn moments peace?!'

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The troops are asking who that is, and why you're...uh...holding her..." the guard answered, Sesshomaru just relized that he was still holding Caitlin in his arms. Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead he just stared blankly at him. "The troops don't think that you should be with any one else after the death of out beloved lady." he added, he was looking at the ground.

"I'm not dead!" Caitlin said. "Okay, I MAY have been dead, but I'm back." Caitlin said, when he looked at Caitlin he gasped.

"Milady!" the guard exclaimed. He went down on one knee and bowed his head. "I didn't recgonize you." he said. Caitlin figured that if she hadn't said anything everyone would have thought that she was a nobody, just there to please Sesshomaru.

"So, what's been goin' on without me?" Caitlin asked.

"Nothing, just signing lots and lots of paper work." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh good, I haven't missed out on anything."

"Did you really think that we'd do anything entertaining without you?" Sesshomaru asked. Caitlin thought about it a minute.

"Well...no not really, this place is stiff."

Sesshomaru looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"I mean it's by the book, like, how the guards address you, how they act, everything, it's by the book." Caitlin explained.

"So you're saying we're dull?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Caitlin answered.

"Then I take it you're going to liven it up then, so we're not dull?"

"Yeup! Or we could go on vacation and leave everyone here to take care of it." Caitlin suggested, Sesshomaru thought about it a moment.

"A vacation sounds good. Where would we go? They can find me any where." Sesshomaru added.

"Not every where..." Caitlin said with a sly smile. Sesshomaru looked at her. "There's still my time you know."

"True." Sesshomaru said as he comtemplated it. "First though, we've got to have a celebration of your return."

"Can't we skip that and do it when we get back?" Caitlin asked, her eyes were pleading with him, but she knew that he wasn't going to give in. He wasn't THAT soft hearted, he wasn't about to give up his lands traditions.

"No." Caitlin sighed.

"Fine, I guess I'll stay until the party is over." Caitlin muttered, suddenly Sesshomaru scooped her up, startling her for a second. Sesshomaru carried her from the room to their room. "I take it I have to get ready?"

"Yes. You remember how to put a kimono on don't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh...yeah...I think..." Caitlin answered. She went behind the changing screen and started getting undressed, she knew that she couldn't just step into it like a dress from her time. The light was shining in the windows behind Caitlin, Sesshomaru could clearly see her figure. He looked away, a light pink tint dusted his cheeks.

A few minutes later Caitlin walked out from behind the screen, she was dressed in the kimono, as if she had been dressing in them her whole life.

"I did it!" Caitlin said, a grin spread across her face. "Now, there's one things that questionable," Caitlin said as she turned around "Did I tie my bow right?" she asked as she turned around to try to see it, soon enough she was going in circles.

Sesshomaru walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, she stopped spinning but was still trying to see her bow.

"Yes, it's tied right." Sesshomaru said, just watching her do those circles was getting him sick to his stomach.

"Oh yeah, I have 'bow tieing' skill." Caitlin said.

"You were looking in the mirorrs weren't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh...I don't know what you're talking about." Caitlin said as she looked away and aroud the room.

"Well come on, it's a small thing." Sesshomaru said, Caitlin nodded, she hadn't even bothered with her hair, and she didn't bother with the make up either, as she ran out the door she threw a heated glare to the make up, thinking of killing it when she got back.

Caitlin was pulled out into the small room where all the people of rank were there. Sesshomaru still hadn't remarked Caitlin so it still wasn't official, but neither of them was going to tell them that.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Erin walked in the doors to Kouga's castle, she didn't know what had went on while she was gone. She walked in the door, but it seemed deserted.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice asked from her left, Erin turned towards it, it was Kouga. "Erin!?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga!" Erin ran over and hugged Kouga, imediatly Kouga's arms wrapped around her. "I've missed you." Erin whispered.

"How'd you get back?" Kouga asked, but before Erin could answer Kouga kissed her. Erin smiled, but caved into it. How long she had wished for this. She was still mated to him, and everyone would know it, after all, if someone walked in the room, they'd see Kouga kissing her like he had never kissed before.

"That was one hell of a hello." Erin said when they parted, Kouga laughed. "Is it safe to answer the question now, or might I be, interupted again?"

"I think you're safe." Kouga answered.

"Well then, Caitlin brought me back, she's here to, well no here here, but with Sesshomaru. That's where I left her to come here." Erin explained.

"Wait, so Caitlin really didn't die?" Kouga asked.

"No, she did. But she was brought back. I don't know how, and neither does she."

"Odd."

"Especially in my time."

"Is her body a sham?"

"No, I would have smelled it."

"Huh, I don't know them, but I'm sure glad she did come back." Kouga said, he hugged Erin close again and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Well, it seems that all is well and good. _

**Yes, but now we must take our price.**

I thought we said that there was going to be no price!

_It was over ruled by the Grand Counsil._

They don't have a say in this!

_Actually, they do, they were the ones who remade her body. We just put her soul in it. In other words, her life is in their hands._

No! I wont allow this! I refuse to allow them to take what they want!

**Do you even know what it is that they wish?**

No, but I will not allow them to take it, whatever it may be.

**It is but something simple, that she will not need.**

And just what is that?

_We don't know. Or at least we are forbidden to tell, after all, you were not here when they told us. In fact, you have been replaced._

With who?!

_They will be here, as soon as you are gone. You are no longer in service to the Time Counsil, you are free to go. _

This man reached across the table and touched the woman who was objecting to a price, though she didn't know what it was. The instant he touched her, she was gone. Since she had demanded to know what was forbidden to be told, she would be sent to Earth, to help there. What she did there, they didn't care.

The new woman walked through the door.

_**Hello, I am...Aetwin.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- Well there it is, I didn't feel like adding more because I'm in a foul mood. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Blast From The Past**

**Vacation Time!**

Caitlin looked around, she still didn't like parties, but it was just a few people, and that she was greatful for. People were coming up to her, giving her 'welcome back's and 'glad to see that you are well'. It was getting really old, really fast.

"Sesshomaru, can we go now?" Caitlin asked out of the side of her mouth.

"No, not yet. Soon enough we'll be able to go." Sesshomaru answered.

"You people really need to update on the music..." Caitlin added in a dull, bored tone. They were listening, and watching people dance, to the waltz.

"We're 500 years in the past, where you're from 500 years into the future." Sesshomaru said. "We're not going to have all that you have."

"Yeah I know. But, I hope people know how to play some instruments!" Caitlin said with a sly smile. Before Sesshomaru could object Caitlin stood up. "My I have your attention please!?" Caitlin yelled over the music, the music stopped, people stopped dancing, and looked over.

"What're you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sh! Okay, does any one know how to play an instuments?" Caitlin asked. A few people raised their hands. "Good! Please come over here." Caitlin jumped down from the balcony where she was sitting and the people who raised their hands walked over Caitlin.

"Yes milady?" they all asked as one, they were all soliders.

"Okay, go to your chambers, get your instuments, unless you know how to play someone the ones here, then come back here and I'll tell you what we're going to do." Caitlin answered. They all bowed and did as they were told, one grabbed a flute, another a clairient, there were plenty of instuments to go around. "Okay, good." Caitlin said when they came back. "Now, we're going to liven up this place, do things a little differently. You're going to make something up, now, making it spicy."

"Spicy?" he asked.

"Yeah, like, give it an unusual rythim, or something like that, just play what comes naturally." Caitlin explained.

"Oh, I get it." he said, then started playing, he was playing a fiddel.

"Okay, now, you, add in your instument to fit in with what he's set out for you." Caitlin ordered. He did as he was told, soon enough they had their own band. "Great!" Caitlin said with a giant smile on her face. "Execllent!"

Sesshomaru walked over to Caitlin, before he could do anything, Caitlin grabbed his arms and started to dance with him.

"What're you doing?!" Sesshomaru asked, surprised at what she was doing.

"Dancing! Just let the beat move you." Caitlin said. Soon enough other people started joining in. It was akward for him to see such well brought up demons to dance like this. "C'mon! It's fun!" Caitlin said with a laugh. She put her hands in his.

"No." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, don't tell me that you don't feel anything! I know you do, or else your foot wouldn't be tapping." Caitlin added with a smirk as she pointed at his foot. Sesshomaru glared at his foot, it was moving on it's own. Soon enough Sesshomaru gave into the beat and started daning. The people that were standing on the sidelines started to dance as well. After all, if Sesshomaru was doing it, so would they.

Caitlin was laughing, as she went by Sesshomaru grabbed her hands, then pulled her into a kiss. Caitlin smiled, he was enjoying himself. This was something that she'd be willing to do all the time if it got him to loosen up. People all around were watching them, but most were still dancing.

"I think we can go now." Sesshomaru said with a laugh.

"Are you sure? I mean you're loose, and dancing! It's not something that we see everyday! You're enjoying yourself as well. I would rather stay here, and have you like this then leave and have to clam back up." Caitlin said, she pulled her arms and head into her kimono.

"I'm sure. Let's go." Sesshomaru said, he grabbed her hand, then started to walk from the room. On the way past the band Caitlin looked at them.

"I suggest you keep practicing, take turns at who goes first, I think we'll be doing this about once every week." Caitlin said with a wink, they all smiled (if they could), and nodded (if they could). "Go out there and dance sometime! Find yourselves some good girls!"

At that they laughed.

"Milady, I have to say, if Lord Sesshomaru didn't choose you as his mate, I sure would have."

"I'm sure I would have grown to like you if Lord Sesshomaru didn't choose me. Though my heart will always belong to Sesshomaru."

"It's good to see we have a Lady with a heart which wont falter."

"You have my word it wont. Now, I've gotta get goin' or else he's going to pop it out of socket, and it'll hurt like a bitch to get it back in. Bye. I'm comin' I'm comin'!" She walked off to catch up to Sesshomaru. He took her down a deserted hall, by now all the castle staff was in the Grand Hall.

"You're evil." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, and why's that?" Caitlin asked.

"Because, you're making me wait to remark you." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I don't have your mark anymore." Caitlin said, Sesshomaru loosened her kimono just enough to get it down her below her shoulder. Slowly Sesshomaru bit into the base of her neck. He took his teeth out, then licked the blood from her shoulder. "Ow, I forgot how much that hurt." Caitlin muttered, she cracked her shoulder.

"Now, where are we going on vacation?" Sesshomaru asked, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know, I know we can go back to my time. That way they can't find us to do evil things." Caitlin said.

"I think that's our best bet." Sesshomaru said. Caitlin turned around to face him.

"Well, then let's get goin'! You still have those clothes I gave you from before?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes."

"Good, you're going to need them, once we go to my time then we can get you different clothes, maybe a whole wardrobe."

"Sounds good to me."

"Should we ask if Erin and Kouga want to come?" Caitlin asked.

"It wouldn't be a vacation without friends." At that point Caitlin put a hand to Sesshomaru's forehead.

"Did you have too much to drink or something?" she asked.

"No."

"Good, because I'd hate for this to be fake." Caitlin said with a smile. "Now let's go!" Caitlin walked off, Sesshomaru's arms still around her waist.

After they were packed Sesshomaru told his first general that he left the lands in his care. He promised that he'd take care of it like it was his own child. Caitlin thought that was a little over kill, but she didn't voice it.

Making sure that no one knew where they were going to go they left for Kouga and Erin's. It didn't take long, considering that they flew on Sesshomaru's private little cloud.

"Erin! Kouga!" Caitlin said as she walked into the Enterance Hall. "Come on! We've gotta talk to you!"

"Lady Erin, and Lord Kouga are out in the gardens, they asked no-" a maid began.

"Thanks." Caitlin said, she walked off, following the trails of Erin's scent, when were she smelled a new scent she turned and followed that, soon enough Caitlin found the gardens, Erin and Kouga were lying down in the grass, looking at the sky. Sesshomaru followed Caitlin. "Erin! Kouga!" Caitlin said, both looked over.

"Cait!" Erin said, she got up and ran over. "What're you doing here?" Erin asked.

"Well. We've come to see if you want to go on vacation with us." Caitlin answered.

"To where?" Kouga asked.

"Their time." Sesshomaru answered.

"That way no one will interupt." Caitlin explained.

"Kouga! Can we?" Erin asked.

"Sure, I could use a vacation." Kouga said, Erin smiled and glomped Kouga. Caitlin smiled at the two. "I take it I'm going to need those clothes that I got last time?" Kouga asked.

"Yeup." Erin answered. 

"Good thing I saved them then."

"Alright, go change, then we'll go forward in time." Caitlin said, everyone went to where they were assigned. Erin and Kouga went to Kouga's room, Caitlin and Sesshomaru went to a guest room. "It's going to be great to go on vacation." Caitlin said.

"Any idea where we're going to go?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled on a shirt over his chest and stomach.

"Well, I was thinking that we could stay in a hotel, but we've gotta make a stop at my old house, and new house so that I can get the money that I've saved. Then we'll go to New York City or something. I dunno, once we get there we'll figure it out." Caitlin answered, she pulled on her pants, then she pulled on her shirt. Before she pulled it all the way on Sesshomaru hugged her, his arms touching the exposed skin on her stomach.

"I love you." Sesshomaru said suddenly. Caitlin smiled, then relaxed.

"There's nothing in this world that I love more than you, execpt, maybe food." Sesshomaru smiled. "Nope, definetly love you more." Caitlin added, she couldn't help but joke around, it was just in her nature.

"Yeah, you better love me more." Sesshomaru muttered, adding more to the little joke.

"Well! If you're going to be like that I might just take it back and say I DO love food more than you!" Caitlin said with a wide grin on her face.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"Then how about this?" Sesshomaru asked, he kissed her neck lightly and Caitlin jumped, she hadn't been expecting that.

"Yipes! Don't do that!" Caitlin said. "Now let's go, I'm sure that Kouga and Erin are going to start thinking things soon." Caitlin added.

"Alright." Sesshomaru let his arms drop and Caitlin's shirt fell to cover her stomach. Caitlin started walking and then Sesshomaru pinched her butt. "SESSHOMARU!" Caitlin yelped more from surprise than anything.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, I think you had too much to drink, either that or you're stoned."

"From what? There's no weed in this time." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, my God, just forget it." Caitlin said as she shook her head. Soon enough they were back out in the gardens, Erin and Kouga were waiting for them. "Okay, we ready?" Caitlin asked.

"Yep!" Erin said.

"Yes." Kouga answered.

"Don't bother answering," Caitlin said as she held up a finger to Sesshomaru who had opened his mouth to answer. "I already know you're answer." She added.

Without another world Caitlin's Time Key appeared in her hand and she was messing with something on it.

"What're you doing?" Erin asked.

"There was a smudge of dirt on it." Caitlin answered, the she focused her powers to take them into her time. Where they would enjoy their vacation.

What they didn't know was that Aetwin was going to cause a hell of a mess in the past, because she was pissed that Caitlin had gotten rid of her, for good. Or at least that's what they thought would happen. In the end she had ended up on the Time Counsil, where she could cause a hell of a lot more damage.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- I hope you liked it.

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Blast From The Past**

**Where to go?**

Caitlin looked around, she was always the first to recover from Time Travel, since she was the Time Demon there. Sesshomaru was next, they were in the backyard of Caitlin's old house. Caitlin walked over and into the house. She walked up to her room and grabbed her hidden money.

"Okay, time to go to the new house." Caitlin said. Caitlin walked down the street and then to the school, for a moment Caitlin stopped to look, then kept walking, Sesshomaru and Kouga following behind, Erin was walking next to Caitlin.

"It's weird how everything seems in a daze of some sort." Erin said, Caitlin nodded.

"How much money do you have saved anyways?" Kouga asked.

"Over 1,000 dollars, by now it's probably well over 5,000, since it's been gaining interest for a while now." Caitlin answered.

"Seems like a lot." Sesshomaru said.

"It is, it's more than my...uh...old mom got back for her Tax Returns. Okay, we're almost there." Caitlin said as she turned down a little street, they were on the rich side of town.

"This is where you live now?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, well, now I don't like there, I live with Sesshomaru now. But yeah." Caitlin answered. "Okay, you guys can come in, I'll go into my room and get my money. Make yourselves at home."

"Wow..." Erin muttered as she looked at Caitlin's new house, it had almost everything, it was as close to a mansion as it got! Erin sat down on the couch, at first she was afraid to sit down on it because it was white and she didn't want to get it dirty.

Kouga wandered out into the kitchen. He sat at the counter and he was asked what he wanted, a menu was handed to him. "Hmmm..." Kouga said as he looked at it. "Mac and cheese." Kouga said. The menu was taken away from him and the mac and cheese was started.

Sesshomaru walked into the game room, there was an air hockey table, pool table, a big plasma TV, with a ps3 hooked up, on the floor there was a Nintendo Wii. Unfortunatly Sesshomaru didn't know what any of this was, or how valuable it was.

"I see that you've all wandered into different rooms." Caitlin said as she came down the stairs, every one looked over. Erin just kinda waved, she had found the massage feature on the couch. "How'd I know that you'd be there?" Caitlin asked sarcasticlly.

"I dunno...but man...I love your couch..."

"Yeah, so don't I. Now c'mon it's time to go."

"Where are we going anyways?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked out of the game room.

"We're not really going to go any where, my mom is away on business, and my dad, died. So there's no one that we've got to worry about. We ARE in the rich district of this town, there are shops all over when we walk to a certain point. That's were we'll go. Kouga! C'mon! Get outta the kitchen!" Caitlin yelled.

Kouga did as he was told, he was clutching the bowl in his hands, his hair was covered in noodles, and so was his face. Caitlin and Erin walked over, Erin tried to take the bowl.

"MINE!" Kouga growled as he moved the bowl away.

"Kouga, give me the bowl." Erin said.

"NO! MINE!" Kouga said, he sank down to the floor and clutched the bowl to his stomach. He wouldn't let any one near it.

"Kouga, do I have to get the shock collar?" Caitlin asked.

"I think you do." Erin said. Sesshomaru gave Caitlin a look.

"You'll see." she said to his unasked question. She walked into the office and took out the shock collar and remote, before Kouga could do anything she had the collar around his neck. In order to get it off he'd have to take his hands off the bowl.

Caitlin pressed a button, and Kouga's hair was spiked straight up.

"YAH!" Kouga yelped. "HERE! TAKE IT! I DON'T WANT IT!" Kouga shoved the bowl at Erin and Erin walked into the kitchen to put it away. "GET IT OFF!" Kouga yelled. Caitlin walked over and took the collar off.

"Do you know what a shock collar is now?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh yes." Sesshomaru answered.

"Okay, well now since we've had that eventful side thing, can we go now?" Erin asked, not caring about Kouga at the moment.

"Yeah, that's what I've BEEN trying to do." Caitlin said. Then she walked to the door. "Well come on! We've got some shopping to do!" Caitlin walked out the door without waiting, Sesshomaru followed her, then Erin and Kouga.

"Cait, where are we going?" Erin asked.

"I don't know yet, but when we get there, we'll know. Unless you guys want to split up?"

"Sure. I'll go get him some new clothes." Erin said, then she grabbed Kouga's hand and walked off, Caitlin looked to Sesshomaru, he saw an evil glint in her eyes.

"What're you plotting?" he asked warrily, he took a step back.

"I think it's high time that you got a hair cut." Caitlin said, her blue eyes were gleaming like sapphires.

"No! My hair is FINE." Sesshomaru said, he took a couple more steps back.

"Oh c'mon! It's time for a change!" Caitlin said. She grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and walked into the salon.

"Hello! What can we do for you?" an overly cheerful lady said.

"We both need hair cuts." Caitlin said. "Him especially." she added.

"Alright. Come with me." she said, then lead Sesshomaru to a chair, he was pushed in and Caitlin was in the chair next to him. Some one put a bib-like thing around her, then started to cut her hair. Sesshomaru was having the same thing done to him.

"Any specifics?" the lady who was working on Caitlin's hair asked.

"Nope! It's all yours." Caitlin added. The girl nodded, then started to work on smaller details.

"How 'bout you, hun? Anythin'?" Sesshomaru's girl asked.

"No." Sesshomaru answered.

"Alright then. I'll do my own thin'." she said, then set to work. When each girl was done, each person had a new style. Caitlin's hair was now a razor cut, Sesshomaru's was a shag cut. "By the way, those are the biggest feet, I have ever seen." Sesshomaru's girl commented, Caitlin fell down when she was finished paying, Sesshomaru helped her up.

"You okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's just get outta here." Caitlin added, then left before getting her change. Sesshomaru was totally lost, and he didn't like it, not a bit. When they were outside Sesshomaru looked back, the girl who had cut his hair had her thumb near her ear, and her pinky near her mouth, she was mouthing 'call me'.

Sesshomaru didn't like that, so to make a show that he was with Caitlin he turned her around and kissed her. Caitlin was surprised at first, then gave into the kiss. The lady in the window sighed, then she turned to her friend.

"That girl is going to have a fun time with him. That's for sure. Sure wish I was her." her friend rolled her eyes, then walked into the back room to get some supplies.

"What was that about?" Caitlin asked.

"What? I can't kiss my mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not without reason." Caitlin answered. "Was some one hitting on you?" Caitlin growled, then looked around, seeing if she saw anyone that was looking at Sesshomaru.

"No. No one was touching me." Sesshomaru said.

Caitlin smacked her forehead. "No, not what I meant. It's a slang term meaning someone was flirting with you." Caitlin explained.

Sesshomaru 'oh'ed. "No, no one was doing that." Sesshomaru said.

"No one better of. I'll kill their sorry hides." Caitlin added. "Now, why don't we go get you some clothes?" Caitlin asked. "I could probably use new ones too." Caitlin added. She hadn't paid much attention to it, but her shirt felt like it was contricting her body together. Caitlin and Sesshomaru walked into Hot Topic and looked around.

"Why do you shop here? Can't you shop some where else?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can, but I can't get the stuff that I want other places. Besides, I think some of this stuff with look really good on you. Especially with your hair color." Caitlin added. Sesshomaru swished his head, wishing for his hair back. "Here." Caitlin added as she tossed Sesshomaru some clothes. "Go try those on and tell me what you think. When we're done here, we'll go somewhere else, okay?"

"Fine." Sesshomaru grumbled something under his breath that Caitlin didn't quite catch, she let it go and started looking for her own clothes. A half an hour later Caitlin and Sesshomaru were done, each had spent about $400 on clothes.

Erin and Kouga walked into Hot Topic, Erin had known that Caitlin was going to bring Sesshomaru here.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" Kouga asked when he saw that Sesshomaru's hair was gone.

"She had it chopped." Sesshomaru answered in a monotone, while glaring at Caitlin's back.

"Oh, Cait, I have an idea." Erin said.

"Cool. What is it?"

"Well, it IS summer, and don't you have a pool in your backyard?" Erin asked. Then what Erin was thinking came into Caitlin's mind.

"I do..." Caitlin answered. "Hey! C'mon! We're goin' swim suit shoppin'!" Caitlin said with a grin on her face as she turned around, Sesshomaru's glare faded from his eyes, Kouga leaned over.

"You're so whipped." Kouga said. Sesshomaru glared at him, then punched him.

"I am not."

"Dude! Good right hook." Caitlin said.

"Owwww..." Kouga said as he tenderly rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm surprised no teeth came out." Erin agreed. Kouga glared at her, then when he got the glare back, looked away. "Idiot." Erin muttered. "Now, c'mon!" Erin added, she grabbed Kouga's arm, then walked off Caitlin walked out of the store and Sesshomaru followed.

The man leaned over to the teen ager behind the counter. "Both of those guys are whipped." Unfortunatly the boy had been taking a sip of the soda he had with him, and them spit it out so he could laugh.

"My bad." the boy said as he wiped his mouth.

"Here we are!" Caitlin said cheerfully. "Welcome to the best summer store in this town." Caitlin added, she walked into the store, followed by Erin. Kouga and Sesshomaru looked at the sign, looked at each other, looked at the sign again, then gulped. Slowly and carefully, they walked into the store.

"GET IN HERE!" both girls growled. Sesshomaru and Kouga did as they were told and walked all the way in.

"Oh! I think he'll look good in this one." Caitlin said, she grabbed a pair of swim trunks off a rack and threw them at Sesshomaru.

"I'm not wearing this." Sesshomaru said.

"You are. No one is going to see you wear it because you'll be underwater most of the time while you're wearing it. Now, go try it on." Caitlin ordered. Sesshomaru sighed and went into the changing room. He came back out a few minutes later. "Well?"

"It doesn't fit." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean it doesn't fit? They're the same size as the pants I bought you." Caitlin said.

"They just don't fit."

"Where don't they fit?"

"...Do you really wanna know?"

"Oh...OH! NO!" Caitlin said, she walked away while hitting her head. "OUT OUT OUT!" Caitlin yelled to herself. "Look for the next size up!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, she could be so childish at times. He grabbed the next size up and tried them on, these ones fit.

"Here Kouga." Erin handed him something. "Go try it on." Kouga did as he was told. "Please tell me they fit. I don't want to have to hit my head repeatedly, trying to get the image you paint in my mind, out." Erin said with a smile saying do it and when I'm done I'll kill you.

"Yes. They fit. Would you like me to give you the details of HOW they fit?" Kouga asked, Erin smacked her forehead.

"NO!" Erin yelped, then tried to pound out the image. Sesshomaru held out his hand, Kouga slapped it, both were wearing triumphant smiles.

"Skill." both boys said at the same time. Caitlin and Erin had their hands on one wall, and were hitting their heads with their free hands.

"OUT!" both girls growled.

"You know, you two still have yet to pick out your own of these." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah." Kouga agreed.

"I ain't wearin' a bikini." Caitlin growled, she had already forgotten the metal picture.

"Same here." Erin agreed.

"Well, then you're going to do whatever these are for naked?" Kouga asked.

"NO! NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" they both growled, the blush covered their cheeks like a burn.

"Then choose this 'bikini'." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Fine. I'll kill you later." Caitlin added, she pointed her index and middle fingers to her eyes, and then at Sesshomaru, three times before turning around and looking at the bikinis.

"What the hell?" Sesshomaru asked. Kouga shrugged. Erin walked over to a rack and pulled a bikini off the rack. She went in and tried it on. Caitlin was next. Both fit, Caitlin paid for them and then they left.

"Time to get ready to swim." Caitlin said, Erin nodded, then they walked to Caitlin's house.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- Okay, there's the chapter, a couple of times my computer kept shutting down on me, by the thrid time I said screw it and worked on something else. Anyways please review!

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Blast From The Past**

**Swimming Fun**

Caitlin walked into her room to get changed, she glared at the swimsuit and dove into her closet, she knew that she had a one-peice in there somewhere, and she had just bought it last year, so it should still fit.

"AHA!" Caitlin said as she crawled out of her closet. She put the red bathing suit on and then walked out into her backyard, she was the first one outside. "This is gonna be cold..." Caitlin muttered, she jumped in and when she came up her gasped. It wasn't cold, it was FREEZING.

"How's the water?" Erin said smugly, she knew it was cold by the way that Caitlin had come up and gasped.

"Oh, it's great. I'm sure that with your warm, wolf coat, you'll be fine!" Caitlin said with an evil smirk, she grabbed her friends ankle, and threw her in the deep end.

Erin came up and yelped. "IT'S COLD!" Erin glared at Caitlin who was smiling childishly.

"How's the water, Erin?" Caitlin mockingly asked. She ducked under the water and swam to the bottom, there were a couple of pool balls. Erin watched Caitlin and got an evil idea for when she came up.

Caitlin grabbed the pool balls and then knew that Erin was going to want revenge so she swam to the ladder, when she got there she climbed right out and then walked to the other end of the pool.

"Hey, didn't you buy a bikini?" Erin asked when she noticed that Caitlin wasn't wearing the bikini she had bought.

"Yeah, I got this one last year, and it still fits, I refuse to wear a bikini." Caitlin said again, then she dropped into the pool and threw a pool ball to Erin "Catch!" Caitlin said, unfortunatly Erin reacted slowly and it hit her in the head.

"Ow!"

"You were supposed to catch it, dipshit." Caitlin looked over, Sesshomaru and Kouga were walking out of the house.

"Are you two already getting yourselves into trouble with each other?" Kouga asked, then he cannonballed into the pool.

The splash was huge and Caitlin and Erin were soaked, again. Caitlin's hair was covering her eyes, and Erin's was pushed out of her face.

"Fatass..." Erin muttered.

"I heard that!" Kouga said as he came up behind Erin. Erin turned around and gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh you did? GOOD!" Erin dunked Kouga and swam away before he could get her.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother with jumping in, he just dived into the deep end and swam into the shallow end where Caitlin was floating on her back. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him walking to her.

A smirk took Sesshomaru's lips, and then he grabbed Caitlin's sides in a jumper Cable. Caitlin's eyes lazily drifted open and she looked at him.

"I'm not ticklish." Caitlin said in a monotone.

"Yeah she is! I'll show you where!" Erin said. Caitlin stood up and put her feet on the bottom. Erin had an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh hell no you wont!" Caitlin yelled at her, then jumped out of the water, she gracfully landed on the cement and glared down at Erin.

"Oh c'mon! It's only right that he knows! I mean he IS your mate." Erin said with a puppy pout.

"No! You're not showing him!"

"Please!"

"NO!" Caitlin took the pool ball she had in her hand and chucked it at Erin. "I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Caitlin growled, she had an athority about her.

Kouga walked over to Sesshomaru.

"It is me, or is she getting your athority?" Kouga asked. Sesshomaru looked at him and then said, in a monotone. "It's you." Kouga nodded, not seeing the glare that Sesshomaru was giving him.

In the blink of an eye Erin was out of the pool and walking over to Caitlin. She pointed to the inside of Caitlin's thigh, right where her leg was connected to her pelvis.

"Right there! That's where she's ticklish. You go for there and you're g-!" Erin said, Caitlin clamped her hand over Erin's mouth and glared at her.

"I will kill you as you sleep." Caitlin said in an evil, meaningful tone.

"I'm not going to tickle you there." Sesshomaru said, he had a feeling he knew why Caitlin didn't like to be touched there, it was a biiit to close for comfort. Caitlin threw Erin into the pool and jumped in herself.

Caitlin laid back and floated all over the pool with her eyes closed, Sesshomaru floated next to her. Kouga and Erin were outside the pool, getting tans.

During their short vacation, things were getting worse, a lot worse. When they got back, things wouldn't be the same. It would be a state of chaos, thanks to Aetwin.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aetwin smiled to herself, she had no idea how she had ended up on the Time Cousil, but at this point, she didn't care. Now she could cause even more trouble than before, and get revenge.

Caitlin had killed her for good, or so everyone thought. She hadn't been killed, just sent into a different reality. Here, they ruled over what would be, and what is, and what was. They had control over almost everything, thanks to her being on the Time Counsil, she could make a new Time Demon.

_I thank you for letting me be part of this Time Counsil._ Aetwin said.

**Think nothing of it. **

Yes, we have no say in who gets put on this Counsil, and even if we did, it would be minimal.

_I thank you none the less. Now, who is in charge?_ Aetwin asked.

**That would be you, you were once a Time Demon, you know more about Time than we do, or ever will.**

_All right. I say we create a new Time Demon._

There has only been one, since you were created!

**It is unthinkable that there would be two!**

_The power in that world is unbalenced. This new Time Demon is with two lands, while the other two don't have anything to balance the power. It is only right that there is another Time Demon so that they can cancel out each others power. Think about it, if the West and the East were to wage war, then with the Time Demon's help, they could, and would easily win. It's just a simple matter of freezing Time so that they can strike._

All these years, there has only been one Time Demon, I am not one to change ways, but you do have a point.

**Yes, she does. I'm not sure about this. We should put a notice into teh Grand Counsil, they will know what to do.**

**I will do it.**

Aetwin smiled, it was all coming together, if she could actually make another Time Demon, and make sure it had no soul, then she would be able to inhabit it, and take revenge on Caitlin. '**_Caitlin, dear, be prepared to die again. I'm going to kill you, and have some fun at the same time._**' Aetwin thought to herself.

Look!

Aetwin looked into the well in front of her. There was a woman standing and going to the West, where Caitlin would be up coming back too. It was the ex-Elder of the Counsil. If she got to Caitlin, then things would be screwed up. Aetwin couldn't, and wouldn't chance that. They had no way of telling when Caitlin would came back, they held almost no sway over her, she was, after all, a Time Being.

'**_Damn it! She can't get to Caitlin and her little, low life friends! If she does, then this is all going to fall apart. Caitlin can get to this reality, if she does, and she finds out that I'm here, then I'm fucked, beyond fucked!_**' Aetwin looked around, she had to stop this ex-Elder. Unfortunatly, she limitations. If she did something out of line, then she could be sent into Death, instead of being in this sort of Limbo.

I wonder what Chiko is doing.

_Yes, I wonder. Is there any way that we can find out?_ Aetwin asked.

**No, we hold no sway over her, after all, she was on the Counsil, and she doesn't exactly exist, the only person that could possibly see her would be the Time Demon.**

_Wouldn't she interfere with our plans?_ Aetwin asked.

**No, the only person that she can talk to is the Time Demon. Even if she were to find the Time Demon, it would take a lot of convincing for the Time Demon to believe Chiko. Then, Chiko would have to tell the Time Demon how to get here. It isn't likely.**

_That's good to know. It would be unfortunate if our wonderful plans were to be interfered with._ Aetwin said, she was a better actress than she had known.

The Grand Counsil's order is here.

**Let me see it. It says that we are permitted to create another Time Demon, we must find a proper soul for it though, it must be someone who knows about Time well enough to know how to neutralize the other Time Demon's powers.**

Aetwin smiled to herself. It was all falling into plan. She loved it when a good plan came together without complications. Now, if she could just convince these people to send her into the body, then she'd have to made.

**Aetwin, you are the only person qualified to do this. Your posistion on this Counsil will be taken over, until you return. If you tell me how you like the body to look, I will get started on it.**

_I just got here, and already I'm leaving. This is most unfortunate, I hope that you all will manage without me._ Aetwin said.

**We will manage.**

Aetwin left the Counsil room and when she was out of sight, she smiled to herself. Caitlin was sure going to be in for a treat when she got back. It was only right that she ruin Caitlin's life the way Caitlin ruined her life.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Caitlin was out of the pool now, and inside drying off. Erin's red and black, striped suit was hanging outside in the sun to dry. Erin was taking a shower in Caitlin's downstairs bathroom. Sesshomaru and Kouga were already clean and dried.

Erin stepped out of the shower and Caitlin threw a towel over her shoulder, it hit Erin in the face.

"Oof! Thanks a lot..." Erin muttered.

"Hey, what're friends for? To torture of course." Caitlin answered her own question before Erin could even open her mouth. Erin rolled her eyes, she should have know that would be Caitlin's answer.

"You takin' a shower?" Erin asked.

"Not right now. I'll take one later, besides, my shower is upstairs. Luckily with this family, I have my own bathroom." Caitlin said with a smile.

"Lucky." Erin said.

"C'mon, let's get outta here, before the boys start to think we're taking a shower, together or something." Caitlin walked out of the bathroom in a towel, Erin followed her and they walked up to Caitlin's room. It was a lot cleaner than her last one.

"Holy shit! YOUR ROOM IS CLEAN!" Erin said. Caitlin rolled her eyes and walked over to her closet, she threw some clothes on the bed for Erin. Erin started dressing, then Caitlin grabbed her own clothes and started getting dressed.

Erin was wearing a red T-Shirt that said 'I scare my own family', black punk pants, they looked like they had cost at least $75. Her hair was in a pony tail to keep it out of her face and she stole some of Caitlin's shoes, they were black combat boots.

"Don't you look like a punk?" Caitlin asked with a small laugh.

"Oh yes, totally." Erin agreed.

Caitlin was wearing a baggy shirt and baggy pants. Her shirt was dark blue and said 'I could listen to what you're saying, but I'd rather be jump roping with barbed wire.' Her pants were a lighter blue and they were hip-huggers.

"Glad to see that your taste in clothes hasn't changed. If you were a up-tight, snot nosed girl, who only wore professinal things, I would screm." Erin said.

"Yeah, I know you would. Thankfully, I'm not." Caitlin said as she opened the door, she jumped when she saw both boys standing there, looking seriously unhappy, and serious at the same time. "Uhhhh...did we miss something?" Caitlin asked.

"Something's not right." Sesshomaru said.

"I feel it to. Someone is meddling in our time." Kouga added.

Caitlin turned to Erin. "Looks like we're going to have to cut this vacation short." Erin said. Caitlin nodded.

"Well, since something's not right, we'll just have to go back. You know the drill." Caitlin said as her Time Key appeared in her hand. Everyone gathered close to her, and Caitlin realsed her hold on the Time Powers that were sleeping inside of her.

Soon enough they were back in the Feudal Era, in Kouga's lands, they were in Erin and Kouga's room.

"Don't even bother telling us to get out, we're goin'." Caitlin said, she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and walked into the room that they had used before. All four demons changed quickly. Caitlin was back in her kimono and Sesshomaru was back in his usual outfit.

"It feels good to be back." Sesshomaru said.

"What, don't like my time?" Caitlin asked.

"It's not that. I was born here, and this is home. This time at least. It feels akward when I leave it, like I'm leaving a part of myself behind." Sesshomaru explained.

Caitlin smiled at him.

"Home is where the hearts is. Unfortunatly, I've never really felt like I belonged before. That changed though, thanks to you. I'm home when I'm with you." Both were fully dressed now. "Time Travel makes me hungry, how 'bout you?"

"The only reason you're hungry is because you haven't eaten all day, and it takes plenty of energy to transport us from your time to mine." Sesshomaru said.

"Aren't you the smart one?" Caitlin asked sarcasticlly. "Now, shall we go find out what's making you and Kouga unea-?" Caitlin began, the she glared. "Impossible..." Caitlin muttered, she left the room without saying another word.

Kouga and Erin were walking down the hall when they saw Caitlin leave it in a rush.

"Cait! Where ya goin'!?" Erin called.

"Something's definatly not right. There's another Time Demon." Caitlin said. Then she noticed a general was walking down the hall, towards Kouga and Erin. "You, what's going on?" Caitlin asked.

"There have been rumors that there is a Time Demon that's working for the North and South. We don't know much, but we're looking into it." he answered, Caitlin punched the wall and then growled to herself.

"What's the big deal?" Kouga asked as he walked up to Caitlin, she wasn't listening. It was like she was in a trance or something.

"If there are two Time Demon's then everything is balanced and their powers cancel each other out. In other words, she can't use her Time Powers." Sesshomaru explained.

"Aetwin..." Caitlin growled in a dark tone. "This has that bitches name written all over it." Caitlin growled, the look in her blue eyes was forbidden, and it looked like she was ready to kill even Sesshomaru.

"Didn't you kill her though?" Erin asked.

"I did, or at least I thought I did." Caitlin answered, she thought a moment. "We have to kill her now, while she's still weak." Caitlin said.

"How?" Kouga asked.

"Any way possible. Until she's dead, I can't use my Time powers, and I will have to fight like every other demon. I will loose a lot more than I did before, she knows it, and that's what she's counting on. I say we give her a run for her money." Caitlin added with a familar gleam in her eye.

"You're thinking evil thoughts again, aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"When aren't I?" Caitlin asked. "Okay, first, Sesshomaru, you're going to train me, so that I can kick ass, really good. Then we're going to find Aetwin, see what she's up to, and then we're going to figure out some way to kill her."

"You just come up with simple plans on the spot don't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Caitlin said.

"We should go to my lands then." Sesshomaru said. "I have everything I need there."

"Alright, we'll see you guys later then!" Caitlin said, she and Sesshomaru walked off down the hall and Erin and Kouga watched them go.

"You know, in that whole plan, she didn't tell us what we were going to do." Kouga said.

"Do you seriously need to be told what to do?" Erin asked as she looked at him. "Besides, we already know what we should do. We should gather more information and start planning ahead." Erin added.

"That's the one thing the East does best, gathering information." Kouga said, he lead Erin to a big room, and then summoned all his generals, they were going to talk about where to get the information from.

Caitlin and Sesshomaru left the East, and headed to the West, they had to be careful though, all the lands were big, and it was almost impossible for them to keep stray demons out. They had to be careful of soldiers on the borders of the Nother and South especially.

"Do you know where she is?" Sesshomaru asked. Caitlin was silent a moment.

"Yeah, bitch is in the Northern Castle, no doubt she's making them join with her. I swear, she's just out to get me in any way possible." Caitlin added.

"You did almost kill her, twice." Sesshomaru added. Caitlin nodded, then she shut up and kept running. It was a simple matter to keep up to Sesshomaru now that she had gotten used to being a demon. "We're coming up on the borders of the South, be careful." Sesshomaru warned.

"Alright." Caitlin said. Suddenly she senced that there were people all around them. They jumped out, swords drawn, some were even bloodied. "Who are you?" Caitlin asked.

"We are Southern Troops. We were sent to kill the Time Demon named Caitlin." the one in charged answered.

"There is no one by Caitlin here." Sesshomaru said. "Much less a Time Demon."

"We were told that she'd be traveling with you. What is her name then?"

"It's Aki." Caitlin said, it was her name after all, but they didn't ask her REAL name. "My name is Aki, and I'm just a servant to Lord Sesshomaru." Caitlin added. "I'm also someone who will not hesitate to kill you all, if you do not get out of Lord Sesshomaru's way. Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, my temper gets the best of me." Caitlin added with a bow. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Move. Or I will let go of her leash." Sesshomaru added, the soldiers moved out of the way, and Caitlin and Sesshomaru were on their way again. When they were sure that they weren't following Caitlin started laughing.

"Aetwin is getting sloppy. She didn't tell them my nickname." Caitlin said with a smile.

"You're good at acting." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey, I've gotta be good at something. Oh, so you know, that whole thing, was a one time deal, I'm not pretending to be a servant again."

"You can be a cousin then." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, I'm still royalty then." Caitlin added with a laugh. "It sure is going to be a kick in the ass for Aetwin when she finds out that I'm still alive, and that her soldiers were so easily fooled."

"Indeed."

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"My queen, we are back." the lead soldier said.

"What news do you bring?"

"We did not find the girl you wanted. We found a girl, named Aki, she's a servant to him, that was the only person that was traveling with Sesshomaru."

"What?"

"There was a girl, named Ak-"

"Not that you idiot! You let her get away?!" Aetwin yelled as she stood.

"It wasn't the girl you asked for."

"I told you to kill the girl that would be traveling with Sesshomaru, I also said her name would be Caitlin, but I never said that it HAD to be Caitlin! Get out of my sight!" Aetwin yelled at them, they did as they were told, and hid in the shadows so that she wouldn't kill them. "Idiots! That's what everyone here is! IDIOTS!" Aetwin growled, she plowed her fist into the ground and left a hole, about 6 inches deep. "I WANT EVERY DEMON HERE TO TRACK DOWN SESSHOMARU AND KILL HIM, AND ANY ONE THAT'S WITH HIM! UNDERSTAND!?" Aetwin yelled as loud as she could.

"YES!" everyone ran for the door as fast as they could, it was not a good idea to piss Aetwin off, as they would soon find out.

"I will get you Caitlin, if it's the last damn thing I do! I will kill you, slowly, right in front of him. Make no mistake about it!" Aetwin growled, after slamming the door to her room, she threw a vase at the wall and fumed about how idiotic the people here were.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"AH-CHOO!" Caitlin sneezed and Sesshomaru looked over to her. "I think I'm allergic to someone, or something." Caitlin said as she rubbed the tingles from her nose.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- Well, there you have it, not really much, I tried to add humor in there, but I don't think I did very well, ah well, there's always next time. PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha in any way shape or form. Besides the books and the video games.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Blast From The Past**

**Aetwin**

Caitlin and Sesshomaru walked in the doors to their castle. They were greeted by a not-so-happy general. Caitlin didn't like the feeling that she was getting from the look on his face.

"Milord, Milady, I'm sorry to report that some things have gotten out of hand." he said as he deeply bowed to them. _That's REALLY going to take some getting used to..._Caitlin thought to herself.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A small portion of your lands have been taken over by the North and South, under the direction of a demon named Aetwin. She says that she's going to give you a war unlike any other that you've seen. She also says that she will kill Lady Caitlin when she gets a hold of her." he added.

Caitlin bristled, she didn't like this, she didn't like this at all. Aetwin was never like this before, and now she was making vows of kill her. Trouble was on its way with a capital T.

"Where did bi- I mean wi- I mean Aetwin take over?" Caitlin asked.

"You were right on the first two." the general said, making Caitlin smirk. "A tip of your lands near the North. It's about 50 acres, by 50 acres."

"That's more land than my grandma has on her farm!" Caitlin said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. We're going to change, then we're leaving to go see to this." Sesshomaru said. Caitlin nodded, then they walked to their room to change into clean clothes, and Caitlin was ditching the kimono, no way in hell she'd be able to fight in it.

Caitlin stole Sesshomaru's outfit for the moment, since she didn't have any non-kimono's of her own. It actually fit her pretty good, besides the point that the sleeves were a little too long.

Sesshomaru looked at Caitlin in his clothes, they suited her, she didn't look as good in a kimono and she did in clothes like these. These showed off her curves more and made it apparent that she acutally had them.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked, basnishing the thoughts he was having.

"When am I not ready?" Caitlin asked sarcasticlly.

"I can name a few times."

"Ok, well, don't. Now let's get goin'! We've gotta kick bitch's ass!" Caitlin said, there was fire burning in her eyes.

"You know, you're supposed to be the one that she wants to get revenge on, yet you're sitting there with the fire of vengence burning in your eyes. Does that makes sence?" Sesshomaru asked, Caitlin thought about it a minute.

"No, not really. And I just like to kick people asses." Caitlin added, she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and lead him out of the room. They walked into the Great Hall and Caitlin turned around, these people were her friends, even if they treated her with more respect than she treated them.

Caitlin and Sesshomaru were about to step out the door when "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken came running through the hall towards them Caitlin leaned over to Sesshomaru.

"Does this count as something important?"

"No, you can't kill him over this." Sesshomaru said.

"Damn!" Caitlin snapped her fingers.

"Yes Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Milord, Rin says that she would like to come."

"Tell her no."

"it's too late she's already on Ah-Un. She wont come off him." Caitlin and Sesshomaru looked at each other.

"We could always pry her off." Caitlin suggested. Sesshomaru just looked at her. "It was just a suggestion!"

"She can come." Sesshomaru said as he signed in defeat. They walked out into the garden where Ah-Un was housed, Rin was sitting on his back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said as she jumped off and ran over, she hugged Sesshomaru's legs tightly. "I never got to tell you, but I'm glad you and Caitlin are together, you make a good couple." Rin said, Caitlin and Sesshomaru's cheeks were lightly dusted with blushes.

"We heard that you weren't getting off Ah-Un." Caitlin said as she looked at Rin.

"I'm coming with you. I haven't seen Lord Sesshomaru in forever." Rin added.

"You have seen him more than I have." Caitlin said. "I was dead for a week you know." Rin nodded.

"That's when Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't even come out of his room, or say more than 7 words at a time."

"When DOES he say more than 7 words?" Caitlin said. She and Rin laughed, then Caitlin stopped when she saw the glare she was getting from Sesshomaru. "Uh...right. Let's get goin'." Caitlin said, she lifted Rin back up onto Ah-uh, then she sat behind Rin, and Sesshomaru behind Caitlin. It was a little squished, but no more so than when Caitlin had gone up to her Grandmothers in a van with a whole bunch of picnic things.

Suddenly Ah-Uh took off into the air, Sesshomaru had the reigns so he could steer the dragon. Caitlin was a little scared a first, but it wasn't as bad as sky diving. Then you had nothing to control you, and you had to pull the paracute at the right altitude or else you'd go **_SPLAT!_**

Sesshomaru could smell the enchantment, and excitment that was coming from Caitlin, luckily her hair was short so that he didn't have to worry about it hitting him in the face. Unfortunatly, their hair was already getting longer, he left more weight to his head then he did earlier, in a week, his hair would be back to its normal length and Caitlin would he hacking away at her hair, since he could tell that she didn't like her hair long.

Rin had gotten used to flying long before Caitlin was there, so she didn't bother looking around. Then something caught Rin's eye. She looked towards it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shrieked and pointed. Sesshomaru looked over to where Rin was pointing. There were bird demons of every species in the air beside them, and judging by what they looked like, they were on Aetwin's side.

"Rin, take of Ah-Un's masks." Sesshomaru ordered. Rin did as she was told, Ah-Un knew what to do, he fired at the demons to either side of them, under them, over them, and in front of them. Nothing hit the demons.

"We should land." Caitlin said, Sesshomaru nodded, then Ah-Uh started to dive to the ground. Caitlin's stomach was left in the air. When they landed she all but fell of the dragon.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked as she looked at Caitlin. Caitlin was spread out on the ground, not looking so good.

"I will be..." Caitlin muttered.

" 'Will be' better be soon." Sesshomaru said in a dull tone.

"Wh-WHOA!" Caitlin yelped when she saw the blade coming for her head, she moved out of the way just in time, then she stood up and tried to see who tried to kill her. Unfortunatly there was a fog covering the ground so they couldn't see.

"Protect Rin." Sesshomaru ordered. Caitlin was about to object, but Sesshomaru left.

"Damn." Caitlin muttered.

"Caitlin, where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. He'll be back though." Caitlin said, "You get up on Ah-Un and whatever happens don't let go. If things start to look back, go back to the castle."

"No. I'm not leaving Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"Rin, listen to me. Would you rather live to see tomorrow with Sesshomaru in there, or would you rahter die waiting for someone that's fighting to protect you?"

"I'm not leaving."

"Rin, I know you love him, and so do I, but if you wait here, you could die, then tomorrow you will never see Sesshomaru again. I know when I need to flee, you should know too." Caitlin added. Rin considered her words.

"I'm not going to leave without Lord Sesshomaru."

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" Caitlin growled at Rin. "He charged me with protecting you, and if I don't then he'll never forgive me. As your superior, and your protecter, I'm ordering you to leave when things get back." Caitlin said.

"I don-."

"Don't even tell me you don't take orders from me. I am mated to Lord Sesshomaru, I am his equal. You do take orders from me and you wi-!" Caitlin was cut off by a sword being stabbed through her side. Caitlin's eyes widened in pain, then went back to normal.

In the blink of an eye Caitlin had him disarmed and on the ground dead, his own sword sticking out of his chest. More people came at them, from all sides. Caitlin had to draw them away from Rin and to her. Soon she found out that she was the target and not Rin.

"Great, I'm being attacked by people I didn't do anything to. Lovely." Caitlin said in a dull tone as she jumped over a swing and killed another demon.

Someone thrust their claws out at her, she didn't see them coming, Caitlin dodged slower than she usually would have, and the claws grazed her cheek, drawing a small line of blood. Caitlin grabbed their arm and flipped them over onto the ground, she lifted them back up, and threw the demon at his comrads. They fell back as dead weights.

"You are formidable, but what about when I have this human as a sheild?" the last man standing asked. Caitlin growled at him. He was holding Rin in front of his chest, to protect him, then Caitlin smirked at him.

"It wont do anything." Caitlin answered. " 'Cause I'm the one that killed you." Caitlin finished when he fell to the ground dead, Sesshomaru had come up behind him and killed him with a sword through the neck, to make sure that he didn't hit Rin.

"I thought I told you to protect Rin, not let her get captured." Sesshomaru said.

"I was doing the best I could with a freaking hole in my side." Caitlin said back in a dull tone. Her side was bleeding pretty good, and the blood on her face was still flowing.

"How'd they manage to do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was arguing with Rin about what she was going to do when things got back, and they caught me off guard." Caitlin answered, Sesshomaru lifted the side of Caitlin's shirt and looked at the wound. It went all the way through.

"We need to get back, it's getting infected." Sesshomaru said.

"Damn..." Caitlin muttered, she started to jump up onto Ah-Un, but she found that her legs didn't want to move. "Greeeaaaat...This just gets better and better." Caitlin said in a cheerful tone that said she really wished that some of these people were up and moving so she could kill them.

Sesshomaru lifted Caitlin onto the dragon and then got on behind her. Ah-Un took off into the air and headed back to the castle. Sesshomaru smelled Caitlin's scent changing. It was going back to being a human's scent. _What's going on?_ Sesshomaru asked himself. _This definatly has Aetwin written all over it._

Ah-Un landed and he took Caitlin off the dragon, she was unconscious. In one swift movment Sesshomaru was on his way to the castle, with Rin trailing behind him, grabbing flowers as she went, they were always a comfort.

"Go get hot water and rags." Sesshomaru ordered the first servant who walks by, they nodded and did as they were told. Sesshomaru laid Caitlin down on their bed and lifted her shirt, it was getting worse and worse by the second. A few minutes later the servant walked in with the things that Sesshomaru had asked for, then left without a word.

Gently he cleaned the wound, Caitlin flinched. He kept cleaning, if he didn't who knows what would happen.

"What the hell did they have on that damn sword?" Sesshomaru growled to himself.

"Ah! Damn! That hurts!" Caitlin growled. Her hand was clutching the sheets, her hand was as white as the sheets.

"It's going to, the more you move, the more it's going to hurt. I don't know what was on that sword, but whatever it was, it's turning you back into a human." Sesshomaru explained.

Caitlin's eyes were clenched closed and she was holding her breath. "That's just great." Caitlin said when she took a breath. "Aetwin really does have it in for me huh?" Caitlin asked with a ghost of a smirk on her lips.

Sesshomaru nodded. Then he stopped cleaning her wound. "This is going to hurt the most, I have to roll you over, and clean the other side." Sesshomaru said. Caitlin's eyes had a warry look in them, but she nodded for him to do it. As carefully as he could, he rolled Caitlin over and started to clean the otherside of the wound. Caitlin's eyes closed again. This time she fell asleep.

When he was done cleaning the wound, he dressed it, then pulled it tight. Caitlin's eyes opened when he pulled it. "That REALLY freaking hurts!" Caitlin growled at him.

"I warned you before you fell asleep." Sesshomaru said in his defense.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is gone!" Jaken said as he burst into the room.

"How long ago did she disappear?" Sesshomaru asked, a minor hint of alarm was in his voice.

"I don't know." Jaken answered, Sesshomaru looked to Caitlin.

"Go. I'll be fine. I have entertainment." Caitlin added as she looked to Jaken with an evil look glinting in her eyes.

"Eep!" Jaken said, Sesshomaru nodded and left. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as he ran after his Lord, not even bothering to close the door.

"Good riddance." Caitlin muttered, then closed her eyes to go to sleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- Okay, chapter 6! I did this in less than a day! Who has skill!? I DO! lol, anyways please review!

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Blast From The Past**

**Jealousy Is An Evil**

Sesshomaru looked all over the castle, but no where he looked, he could find Rin. Soon he was getting frantic, then he smelled her. It was Aetwin.

"Aetwin..." Sesshomaru growled, he looked up and Aetwin was standing in a tree. Rin was next to her, looking down at Sesshomaru. "Rin!" he added when he saw Rin standing there looking down at him.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, there you are." Aetwin said. "I see you know who this is. Rin, say hello." Aetwin said.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Rin said in a cold manner.

"She's no longer the girl she was, thanks to you." Aetwin explained when she saw the look on confusion on his face. "Sesshomaru, she's jealous. Your time with her is close to none, and it makes her hate Caitlin. Jealousy is an evil you know, one that infects someone and doesn't like to go away. She's on my side now, Sesshomaru. I think she'll make a good assistant in destroying you and your little mate." Aetwin said, then a mock surprised look came to her face. "Oh, how is she? Has she turned into a human yet? I made sure that the swords were covered in something that temporarily takes away demonic powers." Aetwin explained.

"Wench!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Tsk tsk tsk, such foul language, right in front of little Rin! You really should be ashamed of yourself Sesshomaru."

"Undo what you did to Caitlin, then give Rin back!" Sesshomaru ordered, he wasn't speaking as Sesshomaru, he was speaking as the cold-hearted Lord of the West.

"I can't and wont. See, it's only a matter of Time before Caitlin gets her powers back, and Rin doesn't want to go back to you. Isn't that right, Rin?" Aetwin asked.

"Right." Rin agreed.

"The question is, how long will it take to get her powers back? That's something I'm finding out. Don't worry about me attacking you while you're down, I'm not going to, this is just a little experiment." Aetwin said, then she held her hand out to Rin and ran away.

"She's quick to run away." Jaken commented, Sesshomaru kicked Jaken across the garden and stalked back inside. "Ow..." Jaken muttered. There was an indent in the wall around him, unfortunatly, he hit the brick wall on the far side of the gardens.

He walked into his room and looked at Caitlin, she was sleeping, just like before he had left. He sat down in a chair and sighed, things weren't going right. Aetwin was sure to use Rin as a sheild, or do horrible things to her, that was something he didn't want to happen to Rin.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked, she had only been half asleep and heard him sigh.

"Aetwin took Rin." Sesshomaru answered. Caitlin jumped out of bed and looked at him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS??!!" Caitlin yelled at him. She had already reopened the wound in her side, and it was starting to throb. Since she wasn't a demon at present the pain was getting to her.

"Yes, she caught me off guard, and then she took Rin." Sesshomaru said, memories of when Naraku had taken her had started coming back into his head.

"Damn!" Caitlin growled. "This is not good..."

"Why?"

"Aetwin she does...does things to kids. I saw her memories of what she did. Unfortunatly I didn't pay any attention to them at that time. Sesshomaru, you have no idea what she will do to Rin." Caitlin whispered. "It's horrible..." Caitlin's knees collasped and she burried her face in her hands. "I don't want those horrible things to happen to Rin..."

Sesshomaru walked over to Caitlin and wrapped his arms around her. It was hard, she knew what was going to happen to Rin, but he didn't, and if it had her like this, it would be bad, really bad. Caitlin grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt and pulled his face to hers.

"You HAVE to get Rin back from that bitch. Get Rin back, then kick her ass, from here to I-don't-care-where, just get Rin the fuck away from her." Sesshomaru nodded, Caitlin was REALLY pissed off now. She let go of his shirt and got back into bed, then pulled the covers over her head.

Without a word he left. Getting Rin back was the first thing on his mind. After she was sure that Sesshomaru was gone, she pulled her head out from under the covers and grabbed her things. She knew where Aetwin was going to be, and he didn't.

After putting her armor on she walked from the room and snuck down the hall, making sure that she didn't see Sesshomaru she ran down the hall, unfortunatly her armor was weighing her down and she couldn't run that fast.

_I'm free!_ Caitlin thought, she slipped out through the back door and left the grounds. Aetwin would be in the most splendid castle, and that was in the South.

"Ahem." Sesshomaru's voice said from behind, Caitlin jumped and turned around slowly. He was looking at her with a look that said 'you're so predictable.'

"Uh...I was out getting some air...and didn't want to be hurt again...?" Caitlin asked uncertainly.

"Uh-huh..."

"I was!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Seriously!"

"Uh-huh..."

"OH FINE! I was sneaking off to go get Rin!" Caitlin growled at him. He opened his mouth but Caitlin held up a hand. "I'm goin'." she added, then stormed off to their room.

"Yeah, you better be." Sesshomaru said, then Caitlin took her shoe off and threw it at him. It hit him right on the head.

"I AM!"

"Ow..." Sesshomaru muttered, he had caught the shoe in his hand after it had hit his head. "Evil woman..."

"I HEARD THAT, FLUFF BALL!" Caitlin chucked her other shoe at him, unfortunatly, this one stopped short, by about...5 feet. "DAMN IT!" She slammed the door behind her and supposedly walked off to her room. What he didn't know is that Caitlin was waiting for the moment when he was gone and she could leave.

Sesshomaru made sure that she was actually inside, then took off to the South, in the direction where Caitlin had been heading. The door opened slightly and Caitlin looked around, she didn't see him.

"Haha! Sucker, he's gone." Caitlin walked all the way out of the door and started to leave the grounds.

"Ahem." another voice said from behind her, Caitlin jumped again and turned around.

"...Isn't this...fun?" Caitlin asked in an annoyed tone.

"I have orders not to let you leave."

"Who said I was leavin'?" Caitlin asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"See, well, there's where he's wrong! I'm not leaving! I'm just takin' a stroll around the lands, so that I can see them, and get used to them. OH! LOOK! A UNICORN!" Caitlin yelled as she pointed behind him.

"HUH?! WHERE?!" Caitlin sweatdropped as he turned around, then she ran into the trees. _I thought that generals were supposed to be smart...not THIS stupid!_ "Wait...I don't see- Shit. She left." He walked back into the castle and rallied up the troops to find her.

She was walking through the woods, unfortunatly she had no idea where she was going. Soon enough she saw her lands soliders all through the woods.

_Damn. That was close!_ Caitlin thought, she had climbed the tree just in time so that she wasn't seen. Then, she heard the dreadful sound, the tree branch was breaking.

"SHIIIIT!" Caitlin yelled as she fell from the tree, she let go of the tree branch, and hit the ground, the branch landed on her, across her middle. "Oof!"

"What the fuck was that!?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Caitlin yelled.

"I know that voice!"

"AAAH! DAMN IT!" Caitlin struggled to get the branch off of her, unfortunatly, it was to heavy for her. "GET OFFA ME YA STUPID BRANCH!" Then she felt the branch being lifted off her stomach, she looked to the person who was holding the branch. "Oh! I know you!" Caitlin said, totally forgetting about her predictament, and saying thanks.

"Milady, you weren't supposed to leave the castle." he said.

"Yeah well, I was never really good at obeying. So, what is you're name anyways?" Caitlin asked, he threw the branch a good 100 feet away.

"It's Hasu, so, what kind of a name is Caitlin?" he asked.

"Mine, but if you mean like from where it's from, you're not going to find it any time soon." Caitlin said, snickering at her own joke, since she could go from one time to another, and time wasn't really an issue with her. "If you want, call me Aki, I like it better than my name, and it fits in better." Caitlin added.

"Aki it is then. Now come on, I've got to get you back."

"Uh-uh! I'm not goin' back! I have to get Rin."

"I'm taking you back."

"Uh...no!" Caitlin said, she grabbed the tree and wrapped her arms and legs around it. "I'm not going any where!"

"Please! Come on!" he tried to get her off the tree, but it didn't work. Caitlin hugged the tree tighter, then she heard another dreadful sound, the tree was breaking. Then, the tree snapped, it fell on her, and she was underneath it. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"MMMMPH!!!" Caitlin screamed from under the tree. Hasu was running around in circles screaming. This attracted a few other people.

"What's going on?!"

"SHE'S UNDER THE TREE!" Hasu yelled.

"Whose under the tree?"

"LADY AKI!"

"Who?"

"LADY CAITLIN! SHE'S UNDER THE TREE!" Hasu yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!"

The tree was thrown off of Caitlin and she got up.

"Ow...that hurts..." Caitlin muttered, she stood up and walked over to the two standing there, looks of horror on their faces. She smaked both of them upside the head, Hasu's head hit the other mans head, making his hurt worse.

"OW!" they both yelped.

"Dumbasses." Caitlin muttered. "Well, since you two already know where I am, I'm taking you both with me. Now, I know Hasu, what's your name?" Caitlin asked the other man.

"It's Kohan." he answered.

"Well, come on then." Caitlin said. "Oh yeah...I just got such an evil idea..." Caitlin said, an evil smirk took her lips. Then she headed in almost the completly opposite direction of where Aetwin was.

"Aren't we going to the South?"

"Nope. Not at the moment." Caitlin answered.

Hasu and Kohan looked at each other. They were totally lost.

Hasu looked at Caitlin, his green eyes were totally lost, and since he had been running around his white hair was in disarray.

Kohan had blue eyes, and grey hair. He also had cat ears on the top of his head. Caitlin sniffed the air.

"Yes! Rain!" Caitlin said, Kohan's blue eyes widened.

"HUH!?"

"She said rain." Hasu said. "Oh, that's right, you're a cat demon. This is going to be entertaining." Hasu said.

"SHUT UP HASU!" Kohan growled at him.

"Okay okay! Chill. I can make you an umbrella Kohan." Caitlin looked around and spotted a big bush with bigs leaves. She grabbed one and handed it to Kohan. "All you have to do is hold up up." Caitlin added.

"Thanks." Kohan put it over his head just in time. When the rain started to fall it was a down pour. Kohan smiled and meowed.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Caitlin and Hasu said at the same time. Kohan sweatdropped and they started off.

Before they got to far Caitlin stopped them. "Okay, you're to call me Aki, not Caitlin, it will draw too much attention. We've also gotta find an alibi. I'll be someone related to Sesshomaru, I'll be his cousin. Named Aki, and you're traveling with me to the East to negotiate cheaper grain."

"Alright." they both said.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- Well, there it is, I just had to add in some comdey to it, it's boring without it.

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING- DEPRESSED AND CREEPY AND WRONG CHAPTER, PUT ON HAPPY MUSIC AND BE CONTENT!!!!!!!**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**A Blast From The Past**

**Something Unfortunate**

Caitlin, Kohan, and Hasu walked up to the castle gates. They were stopped at the gates, they were checked to make sure they weren't carrying other weapons than the ones that were seen. At first Hasu and Kohan made moves to stop them, but Caitlin looked at them, warning them to stand down, or else their cover would be blown.

"They seem to be awfully jumpy." one guard commented.

"Yes, they are. They are my guards and Lord Sesshomaru ordered them to make sure that no one touched me, but I'm sure they will make an exception for this." Caitlin added, in fact, she didn't want this to happen, but if they made a scene there would be no way for them to make sure that they could get inside unnoticed.

On the way Caitlin had changed her looks, and gotten Hasu and Kohan used to calling her Aki and not 'Lady Caitlin', 'Caitlin', 'Cait', or anything else that'd give her away on the way. Her hair was it's natural color, she had let Kohan use a spell to change the color of her eyes, Hasu had bought her different clothes, and he had also come to think of her as his little sister, Kohan as well.

They got inside safely enough, but several times Hasu and Kohan had seen her stiffen when they checked the inside of her legs, and under her boobs. Once inside Caitlin almost let her guard drop, but Hasu and Kohan had reminded her just in time.

"I am NEVER, doing that again..." Caitlin muttered. Hasu put a hand on her shoulder, and Kohan put a comforting hand on her head.

"We wont let it happen again. Next time when we go somewhere, can we use your real name so that we don't get treated like deserters?" Kohan asked, Caitlin smiled and nodded at him.

"Yes, we will use 'Lady Caitlin of the West' and then we wont have to deal with being treated like deserters." Caitlin said. "Now, it's time to go find Erin and Kouga." Caitlin added. Hasu and Kohan nodded. Kohan pulled someone aside.

"Where can we find Lord Kouga, and Lady Erin?" Kohan asked.

"They are not here. They left to go look for something. They told no one of where they were going, or why, just that they were looking for something." the servant answered, Kohan let them go, and they set off to finish their work.

"Damn." Kohan muttered, he was like Caitlin, hot-headed, quick to anger, easy to anger, and foul mouthed. Hasu on the other hand was calm, and quite. It took a lot to make him angry. He tried to be polite as possible, and didn't approve of violence. He liked to read and wrote some poetry, when he had the time, which wasn't often.

"Looks like we're going to have to leave and look for them. Too bad we don't hav-. WAIT! I'VE GOT IT!" Caitlin said, she closed her eyes and focused her powers. "Hasu, Kohan, touch my arms, I don't want to leave you behind." Caitlin added, Hasu and Kohan did as they were told, then Caitlin rewound time, looking for when Erin and Kouga had left. Caitlin found that it was just the day before they arrived at the castle. Then she went back to the present and let her focus fade. "They left the day before we got here, they went North. That's where we're going." Caitlin added, Hasu and Kohan were looking at her. "What?"

"What'd you do?" Kohan asked.

"Simple, I rewound time, I'm a Time Demon. Now c'mon, we've gotta find Erin and Kouga." Caitlin added, she Hasu and Kohan left the castle.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Screams of pain were heard from a lower level. This was where Aetwin often left people for death. They were there for any one to use, in any way they wanted, when they wanted, and so on.

"Come on Rin. We're leaving this desolate place behind and going to your new room." Aetwin said. Rin nodded and followed Aetwin, like the loyal lap-dog she had become.

Aetwin opened a door and on the otherside was a large room. Silk sheets covered the bed, Rin gasped, it was a canopy bed! She jumped onto the bed and started jumping up and down, Aetwin smiled to herself, then snapped her fingers. Rin turned to her, and two guards appeared.

"Well, here's the little prey you wanted." Aetwin said, Rin's eyes widened in horror. "She's Sesshomaru's. I thought that you'd use her or something, considering you all have your own personal grudge against Sesshomaru." Aetwin added.

"Aetwin-sama! What're you doing!?" Rin asked as she got off the bed, now that she looked, these guards were different. They were bigger, and had meaner faces, everything about them screamed for her to run, but there was no place for her to run to.

"I'm simply doing what I do to traitors. You see, I despise them and I don't care if they betray their own side to come to mine, I let people have their way with them, any way they want. What they want to do to you is something that I look forward to seeing." Aetwin added.

"Please Aetwin-sama! Please!" Rin begged, the guards advanced on Rin, she back away a few steps. They had mean, lustful looks in their eyes. There were only two, but even one was enough to squash me.

"We are pleased." they said in the same, errie, monotone voice. Their eyes were misted over, like they couldn't see but they obviously could, after all, they could watch Rin move and hide.

"Good. Do what you will." Aetwin left, then Rin's screams began, Aetwin knew that Rin was going to have a dark, tortured mind. That was if they didn't kill her. She hoped they would, she would love to see Rin's blood running down onto the carpet, staining it redder. "Rin, your blood will look wonderful on Sesshomaru's hands. It will lead to things." Aetwin added, at the thought of it licked her figners clean of the invisible blood that was on them. "It give me thrills to see him covered in blood..." Aetwin said, shivers ran up and down her spine.

She then noticed that she was lusting for him. At first she was surprised, but then she realized the why of it. It was because she had been one with Caitlin, and she loved him, this was just a little of that love that was in her. Aetwin's lust was for him to be covered in blood, weather it was hers, his, Caitlin's, Rin's, or anyones. It made no difference.

"AETWIN-SAMA!!!!" Rin screeched, her voice full of pain at what was being done to her. "PLEASE! MAKE THEM STOP!" Rin screeched again.

"Traitors get what they deserve." Aetwin muttered, then continued to walk away.

"SESSHO-!" Rin's voice was cut off and Aetwin knew that she was dead. The last thing that she had tried to say was 'Sesshomaru-sama'. Aetwin knew that she had loved Sesshomaru as a father, and that he loved her back that way, this was one way to hurt him, and she was happy about it. His heart would break and he'd distance himself from people, to be alone with his sorrow.

Aetwin heard a crash. She ran to the source. There she found just who she had wanted to see, Sesshomaru. He had come for Rin. Aetwin put on a smile and walked to stand in front of him.

"Welcome to my caslte Sesshomaru."

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold 'hate your guts and everything and everyone that is around you' tone.

"Oh, I'm afraid that she's no longer with us." Aetwin said, she was evading the truth, she knew, he knew it.

"Where is she?"

"You're not getting my meaning." Aetwin said in a flat tone. "Rin, she's dead, freshly departed too." Aetwin added. Rage, hot and swarming filled his eyes. "You see, she was a traitor, and I hate traitors. So, I left her to these...friends of mind. I told them they were free to do what they wanted with her, I don't know what they did to her, I wasn't there, but I'm sure that it was nothing good." Aetwin added.

"BITCH!" Sesshomaru growled at Aetwin and charged in to attack her. She jumped back from him, not wanting to fight him.

"Don't you think you should go get Rin? She could still be saved, you never know." Aetwin said. Sesshomaru snarled at Aetwin and ran off in the direction of Rin's scent, it was mixed with death. Just after he left a new figured appeared at the hole in the wall.

"AETWIN!" Caitlin growled, then jumped at her, this time Aetwin parried Caitlin's attack. Time Key against Time Key. Caitlin's was different shades of blue, and Aetwin's was black, red, and grey. "Where is Rin?"

"Sesshomaru just left to go find her. You see, she's just departed." Caitlin froze a second. Then she kicked Aetwin into a wall and pinned her against it, Caitlin had just reached a whole new level of pissed.

"You fucking bitch. What did you do!?" Caitlin growled, her eyes turned red and had no pupils, Aetwin felt herself being pushed farther and farther into the wall.

"It's simple, I had people rape her, and then kill her. All to see your man, covered with anothers blood." Aetwin added, she licked her lips and smiled at Caitlin. Caitlin punched her arm into the wall, just a centimeter away from Aetwin's head. Her fist made a hole in the wall. Hasu and Kohan's eyes widened.

"I swear to god, you will die. I swear it!" Caitlin growled, she wrenched her hand from the wall and made to punch Aetwin, Aetwin only smiled, then Caitlin tasted the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She looked down at her stomach, Aetwin had a sword through it.

"Caitlin, tsk tsk tsk, you let your guard down. Do you have any idea how easy it was to get you like this?" Aetwin asked, Caitlin's eyes fogged over and Caitlin was passed out. Hasu and Kohan rushed over, Hasu growled at Aetwin, that was something he never did.

"YOU BITCH!" Kohan growled, offically pissed off. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Kohan added, he drew his sword.

"No." Sesshomaru's commanding voice boomed out across the room. Everyone looked over, and Kohan was stopped dead in his tracks. "This is not for you to do. It is for me." Sesshomaru laid the dead body of Rin down on the ground, her heart had been gouged out, and the people responsible, long gone.

"I'm sorry, not today Sesshomaru. I've still got important things to do." Aetwin added, she appeared next to Sesshomaru, then licked his jaw all the way to his ear. "Bye." Aetwin added.

"Bitch!" Sesshomaru growled, he went to kill her, but she was gone. "Damn." The lick from Aetwin burned his skin, he would definetly use special herbs to clean his face tonight.

"Milord, we're sorry, we couldn't protect Lady Caitlin, she got here before we did." Hasu said, he bowed. Kohan did the same.

"Don't worry about it. Hasu, lift Caitlin and bring her." Sesshomaru ordered, Hasu nodded, and did as he was told.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Okay, well, that's it for this chapter, yes I know, disturbing, and I think the next chapter will be more depressing, but I dunno, when I had started this, I was in a depressed mood, but then I couldn't finish it, so...yeah. Anyways REVIEW please!

Later,

Kaos


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER MIGHT CONTAIN DEPRESSING SCENES, SO BREAK OUT THE HAPPY, JOYFUL, X-MAS MUSIC, AND ALL WILL BE FINE! THIS IS ALSO KIND OF MESSED UP, BUT HEY, I CAN WRITE MESSED UP THINGS!**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**A Blast From The Past**

**A Funeral Fit for Queens**

Hasu, Kohan, Sesshomaru, Caitlin, and Rin's corspe arrive at Sesshomaru's castle a few days later. It had been slow going because Caitlin had lost her demonic powers again. She was just a human for the moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think Lady Caitlin is getting a fever." Hasu said, Sesshomaru looked over to Hasu, Caitlin's cheeks were flushed, he put his hand to Caitlin's forhead. She wasn't warm to the touch, but he didn't want to over look it.

"Take her to the infirmary." Sesshomaru ordered. Kohan looked to Sesshomaru. "You too, I don't want anyone to see her unless it's me, or one of you two." Sesshomaru added. They nodded, Kohan and Hasu left Sesshomaru and walked to the infirmary, where Caitlin's wounds were cleaned and dressed, and where they found out why her ceeks were flushed.

"Well?" Kohan asked worriedly.

"She's remembering things, and she has a slight fever, it's nothing that will stay for too long." the healer said. Kohan and Hasu nodded. Then Hasu's brow furrowed.

"What would she be remembering?" he asked.

"Well, Lady Caitlin did come back from the dead, she could be remembering things from when she was in the world of the dead, or there are many other things. Leave her be, she needs rest." the healer added, she pushed them out of the room and locked the door.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Caitlin looked around, she had no idea where she was, it was all dark, for a second she thought she was blind, but she was a light at her left, she turned to it.

_Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you for some time._

'Who are you?' Caitlin asked.

_I am Chiko. I have come to show you of things that you have forgotten, they will help you in this world, in this fight with Aetwin. I am actually some miles away from where you are, I cannot get any closer, the Time Counsil has forbidden it. Now, you will remember things, and the price for it, is pain. You must endure pain._

'I don't think that's going to be a problem. I have enough of it as it is, they will cancel each other out.' Caitlin added.

_Let us hope that is the case._ Chiko said, then the memories started flooding back

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Erin put a hand to her head, and sat down on the ground. Kouga had noticed that she was beside him anymore, and looked back to find her. She was sitting on the ground with a hand to her head.

"Erin?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?

"Yeah, just a headache. I wanna take a rest for a moment." Erin added, Kouga nodded and he sat down next to her. What Erin didn't tell Kouga was that things were flashing through her mind. Images of things that she had thought were just dreams, but now she found out they were real.

Finally, after about 2 hours, Erin took her hand from her head. She looked at Kouga, then she thought about what she had seen.

"You look pale."

"I was seeing things of my past, I grew up here...in this time." Erin added. Kouga look surprised. "I don't know how, or why I went to the future, but I did, it was...weird." Erin explained. "We have to go to Sesshomaru's castle. Cait's there and I'm sure she was having similar memories." Erin added, Kouga nodded and stood up. They left and went to Caitlin.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aetwin found herself looking back at the picture of Sesshomaru with blood covering his clothing. She almost drooled at the picture in her mind. She was hooked on him, and she knew it.

_I will have Sesshomaru, and I will have Caitlin. They will be mine. Sesshomaru to have as my mate, and Caitlin to torture as I make love with her man. Heh, it sounds wonderful._ Aetwin thought, she had just been with someone, and now she was licking their blood from her claws. She was fully dressed, and she left the room in a quick manner, someone would come along and clean it up soon enough.

Aetwin thought back to the first time that it had been discovered that she liked to kill people.

_"That was fun. Thanks." Aetwin said, she threw his clothes on top of him, but he made no move to grab them, let alone breathe. _

_"WHAT THE HELL!?" the scream came from the other side of the room. It was his brother. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

_"Exactly what it looks like. His blood was good." Aetwin added._

_"You're fucked up in the head Aetwin." he growled at her, Aetwin growled back._

_"Take it back." Aetwin growled at him._

_"I will not take back what is true." _

_"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!" Aetwin growled at him, then her claws were coming out his back and she was shaking with her fury._

_"You...will not...go...unpunished..." he muttered. "See you in...hell..." those were his dying words. Aetwin growled and glared at him, her look looked as if it would burn through the corspe at her feet and into the floor, then ground._

_"Bastard..." Aetwin muttered._

The thought of the last part made Aetwin's face glow with rage.

"Aetw-." a messenger began, she stabbed him through the chest in the blink of an eye. Unfortunatly he had a very important message to give her, and she had just killed him, he had no partner with him so she had no one to give her the message.

"Damn." she muttered. "No partner this time, huh? Too bad." Aetwin walked off, leaving the man to wallow in pain, she had made it so he couldn't breathe and now he was slowly dying from lack of oxygen.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Sesshomaru and Caitlin watched as Rin's body was carried out to the middle of the garden she loved so much, flowers everywhere and rose petals graced the ground, they were white petals. For death.

They set Rin down on a elevated bed. Rin was cleaned up, her eyes closed, and a lovley silk kimono was covering her.

It was covered in pink rose petals. On the bottom of the kimono and on the bottom of the sleeves full roses were seen, they went all the way around and where they met in the front was a single white rose. They were also around the collar. The background of the dress was a pale blue.

Sesshomaru was the frist to go up, Caitlin watched him, her eyes were filled to the brim with sadness, but she wouldn't let the tears fall. He lifted a small wooden box out of one of his pockets and opened it, then he set the box down, lifted the necklace out of the box and lifted Rin's head. Sesshomaru hooked it around her neck.

The necklace was diamonds surrounding a topaz, the chain was ofa fine silver and the links were made to look like sakura blossoms.. It looked expensive, in her time that necklace would be worth more than a Nitendo Wii. He picked the box back up after gently setting Rin's head back down. Now it was Caitlin's turn to go up.

With her she took a single flower, it was Rin's favorite, a calalily. This was white and by far the prettiest flower she had ever seen. Caitlin laid it on Rin's chest and wrapped her hands around it, then pulled a silk sheet over Rin's body. It was all white and you couldn't see through it. As she pulled the sheet over Rin Caitlin felt the tears welling up in her eyes, she forbid them to fall and pushed her emotions behind a mask. She would not cry. Not now.

Sesshomaru walked over and put a hand on Caitlin's shoulder. Caitlin put her hand on top of his and watched as they set fire to kindling under Rin's bed. A few minutes later the flames were leaping at the sky.

Both dog demons watched as the last flames reached for the sky, now the tears came and wouldn't stop. It had been the death of a dear friend, even if she had been annoying. Caitlin left the tears flowing down her face, no one had deserved this more than she had. She had already been dead once, and now she had died a second time.

Caitlin burried her face in Sesshomaru's chest and cried, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, both would miss her, dearly.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Okay, yes, I know the whole Aetwin thing is messed up, but she's supposed to be, you'll find out more soon enough. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think.

Later,

Kaos


	10. Chapter 10

**A Blast From The Past**

**Without Rin**

Caitlin and Sesshomaru walked back to their room, long after the dying embers of Rin's funeral pyre had gone out. Both were in sunken moods, they had just lost a dear friend and it hurt.

Silently Caitlin stood up and walked out the door, Sesshomaru didn't even hear her go. _Rin, I'm sorry that I dragged you into this, I'm sorry that your life was taken because of me. I swear Rin, I'll do whatever I can to make your death worth it. It will be quiet...if not lonley without you here..._ Caitlin thought to herself.

"We're so sorry..." Hasu said as he came up to Caitlin, Caitlin turned around, tears had welled up in her eyes.

"If only we had been sooner..." Kohan added. Caitlin smiled a little.

"It's okay. I suppose that it would have happened sooner or later...I just wish that it wasn't so...harshly..." Caitlin added, once again she left the tears stream down her face, leaving streams. Hasu pulled her into a hug then Caitlin let the tears fall again.

"Let it all out." Hasu whispered, Kohan got in on the hug and comforted Caitlin. She was glad that she had such good friends. A few minutes later Caitlin pulled away and wiped the tears from her face.

"Thanks..." Caitlin muttered.

"What else can we do for our 'sister'?" Kohan asked as he wrapped Caitlin in a headlock.

"Hey!" Caitlin said as she yanked her head out of the headlock and a smile covered her lips.

"Ha! Got ya to smile." Kohan said.

"Oh yeah!?" Caitlin asked, her smiled was replaced with a devious grin. Kohan's suspision level sky rocketed.

"Uh-oh..." Kohan said when he saw what she was reaching for. It was...the horrid vase of water! "SHIT!" he yelled when he saw the vase coming, just before it hit he ducked, and instead it got the person standing infront of him. "Yikes!" Kohan said when he noticed who it was.

"Uh-oh..." Caitlin muttered. "My bad." She added.

Sesshomaru wiped the water from his face, then looked at Caitlin, Hasu, and Kohan with a blank face, it seemed like Rin's death had effected him the most.

"I'm leaving, I have things to attend to, you are to stay here and look after things." Sesshomaru added to Caitlin.

"What!? I'm not staying here!" Caitlin said.

"Yes. You are." Sesshomaru ordered in such a cold tone that Caitlin took a step back, then she lost all emotion from her eyes.

"Fine. I will see you when you get back." Caitlin said in the same cold tone, Kohan and Hasu looked at the two, their looks were so devoid of anything that they swore they saw a black hole forming. Sesshomaru turned around and left, when he turned a corner Caitlin scowled.

"Should we ask?" Kohan asked Hasu, who shook his head no.

"He's going to kill Aetwin." Caitlin said suddenly. "He doesn't want me in harms way, so he's making me stay here, but if he thinks I'll listen, he's got another thing coming. I never listen." Caitlin turned around and walked down the hall, when people saw the look on her face they stepped back and let her through, without a word. There were several wimpers, once a woman fainted, and a couple people yelped.

"I think we should follow..." Hasu said.

"Yeaaaaaaa-No." Kohan said.

"Yeah, you're right." Hasu agreed, then walked in the completly opposite direction, not wanting to have to deal with Caitlin in that state.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Sesshomaru didn't like doing that to Caitlin, but he couldn't bear if he lost her too. The look that she had given him when he had been so cold with her almost made him want to say he was sorry, but he resisted. He was going to do this alone, it was not her place to do it, though he was sure that they had a score to settle.

He changed his clothes and then walked out into the garden. From there he took off into the sky while making sure that Caitlin was still in the castle. If he lost her too, he didn't know what was he was going to do, much less, how he was going to live.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Caitlin muttered something, she'd have to wait unti she was sure that he couldn't sence her any more. It wouldn't be that long, maybe five minutes or so. She'd wait 10, just to be sure.

After 10 minutes were up, Caitlin grabbed something from under the bed, then left through the window. Quickly before any one saw her Caitlin was gone, out into the woods, where it would be harder to find her.

She was sure that she wasn't being followed, a second later, Caitlin was off running through the woods and into the dence forests where it would be impossible to track her, she had someone to see, and something for them to make.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Hasu and Kohan knocked on Caitlin's door, there was no answer. They knocked a few more times, then waited. When they didn't get an answer, they kicked the door in.

"She's gone..." Kohan said.

"She's been gone for a few minutes." Hasu corrected. "She must be off to find Lord Sesshomaru, or her friend Erin." Haru added.

"Then she'd be going in the direction of either of them. She didn't, she's going toward the sulfur feilds." Kohan said.

"You sence her?" Hasu asked.

"No, I'm just following her scent. It's going that way." Kohan answered, pointing in the direction that Caitlin was going.

"Well, let's go. We can't just let her go alone! Lord Sesshomaru will have our heads!" Hasu added, Kohan and Hasu followed Caitlin, hoping to catch up.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Erin and Kouga sighed, they had finally gotten there, the Western Castle. They'd get to talk to Caitlin and Sesshomaru now, to see if either of them had strange dreams, or memories.

They knocked on the door and a guard came to answer it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We're here to see Lady Caitlin, and Lord Sesshomaru." Kouga answered.

"Lord Kouga, Lady Erin." he said, then bowed. "I'm sorry, but neither of them are here."

"What do you mean neither of them is here?!" Eirn asked, alarm rising into her voice.

"Well, there had been a recent death here. Lord Sesshomaru's girl-child was killed and he's gone somewhere, and Lady Caitlin had just turned up missing, along with two soldiers that were last seen with her." he explaind.

"Damn! We just missed them then." Kouga muttered.

"Well c'mon! We can pick up Cait's scent and follow her!" Erin said.

"Not with these strong winds, her scent would of been blown away." Kouga explained. "We're just going to have to keep looking for her."

"Damn! Cait, I'm gonna kill you when I see you..." Erin muttered, she and Kouga waked off, in search of Caitlin, or Sesshomaru.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Hasu and Kohan cursed their luck. The winds had blow Caitlin's scent away, and they couldn't find her at all.

"Damn it!" Kohan growled, then put his hand through a tree in frustration.

"Calm down. I have something that I can do." Hasu said, he sat Kohan down on the ground and Hasu pulled a few things from his belt before sitting down.

In the dirt he drew a few things and muttered incantations under his breath. Kohan watched Hasu, then Hasu pointed at the puddle, and Kohan looked their instead.

The picture cleared, it was of Caitlin running through the sulfur fields. A few seconds later Hasu let the spell go, it was complicated, and with some things that he needed missing, he had to use a lot more of his energy than it normally would have taken.

"You okay?" Kohan asked.

"Yes, just tired." Hasu answered. "You go after Caitlin and I will catch up." Hasu said, Kohan nodded and then took off to the sulfur feilds. It would take him more time that it would with Caitlin because he was only a half demon.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Caitlin looked around, she knew that it was around here some where. It blended in so well that she almost missed it. She walked inside and found Totosai working on a sword.

"And who might you be?" Totosai asked.

"I'm someone who want to ask something of you." Caitlin answered.

"You want a sword then?" Totosai asked.

"Yes, I would like you to forge it."

"Then I will need a fang." Totosai said, he grabbed a set of prongs and Caitlin shook her head.

"Not of my power. Use this." Caitlin handed Totosai a box, when she had let go of it the box grew larger, until it was about the size of Caitlin. "It's Ryukotsusei's fang." Caitlin added. Totosai looked at her, then opened the box. The evil aura from it was intoxicating.

"How did you get this?" Totosai asked when he closed the box.

"I found it one day, I had someone shrink it, and then I put it in this box." Caitlin answered. "I learned the spells and now I enlarge the box and return the fang to its original size, I can also shrink the fang and return the box to its original size. Will you make this sword for me?"

"I suppose I could. It'll cost you." Totosai added.

"What's the cost?"

"A grope of your boobs." Totosai answered, Caitlin's eyebrow twitched and she smacked him on the head.

"Get real." she growled as a big bump appaered on Totosai's head, after she had taken her hand off of his head.

"Ow...Three gold." Totosai corrected. Caitlin threw them at him. "It'll be done by the end of the day. I don't want this evil in here any longer than it has to be." Totosai added, then set to work. Caitlin left, leaving the old demon in peace to work on the blade.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Sesshomaru flew through the air, he had left Caitlin leave the caslte and run off in the direction of Totosai's place. He figured that she was going to get a new sword since it was hard for her to use her Time Key while Aetwin was there, cancelling her powers out.

He growled at the thought of her leaving, but he couldn't help but feel proud of her for figuring out where she could get a sword that was perfect for her.

With her he had felt an evil aura. Who it belonged to he didn't know, but he would find out soon enough, considering that he was now heading towards Totosai's place. He would get Aetwin later.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Kohan didn't dare go into the sulfur feilds, it would kill him. He thought that even Hasu would have trouble with it. They would just have to wait for Caitlin on the edges of the place.

"We will wait." Hasu's voice said from behind. Kohan jumped, then looked at his friend.

"You enjoy doing that don't you?" Kohan growled at him, his ears pushing flat on his head and his eyes narrowing.

"Yes. The look on your face is absolutly hilarious." Hasu answered with a smile. Kohan muttered something that sounded just like 'Idiotic mantis.' "Relax."

"I would if I could! But she's in there all alone, doing who knows what!"

"She will be fine."

"I hope you're right."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Erin sighed, they still had no idea where Caitlin had gone. Suddenly her hair stood up on end, there was a great evil aura, it wasn't Naraku, it was something else. By the look on Kouga's face he left it too.

"Caitlin's with it." Kouga said suddenly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wouldn't mistake her aura for anything. It's sad, angry, upset, and almost everything else, it's all but happy." Kouga explained, when he looked to where Erin was, she was gone and running off towards where the evil aura was. "Hey! I was talkin' here!" Kouga growled after her, then ran to catch up.

"Sorry Kouga!" Erin called back. Kouga rolled his eyes and soon enough he smelled the vile smell of sulfur. "Arg! What is that smell?!" Erin asked.

"Sulfur. We're coming up on the sulfur feilds." Kouga answered. "Put something over your mouth." Kouga added, then handed her a rag to breathe through.

"Thanks." Erin said, she tied it around her face, then they continued into the sulfur feilds. They jumped over to demons, one was a half cat demon, and the other was a preying mantis demon.

"Lord Kouga. Lady Erin." they hard the mantis say.

"Who?" the half-cat asked.

"Lord and Lady of the East."

By now Erin and Kouga were out of ear shot, and heading towards the aura. Then it suddenly vanished. Both demons staggered a step, then picked up on Caitlin's aura, they kept running.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Okay, I know, it's allllll over the place, but I like to leave you hanging on things like that. It's just something that I find fun! anyways, please review! Thankies!

Later,

Kaos


	11. Chapter 11

**A Blast From The Past**

**Ryukotsusei's Fang**

Caitlin felt Kouga and Erin coming towards her. She smiled to herself. Finally, someone that she knew well enough. She was sure that Erin and Kouga would have questions for her.

"Hey! Cait!" Erin yelled, she waved and then practically tackled Caitlin to the ground.

"Hi to you too..." Caitlin muttered, then pushed her friend off. "Get off!" Caitlin growled when Erin wouldn't let go, Erin let go.

"So what're you doing here?" Kouga asked.

"I'm waiting for a sword to be made for me." Caitlin answered, Kouga and Erin looked at each other, then back at Caitlin, completely confused. "Since it's very hard to use my Time Key when I'm not the only Time Demon I'm having Totosai make me a new sword using Ryukotsusei's fang that I found." Caitlin explained.

"You found a fang of HIS?!" Kouga asked. "That must of been that tremedously evil aura that we felt." Kouga added.

"Yeah, it was. Totosai's still workin' on it. It should be done soon." Caitlin said, just as Totosai walked out of the cave. "Done?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes. I dare not pick it up. I can't subdue the evil aura." Totosai added. "I don't think anyone short of Sesshomaru can."

"Well. We'll just have to see about that now wont we?" Caitlin asked, she walked inside and looked at the sword. It looked like Tetsusaiga, but larger.

"Cait, I don't have a good feeling about this..." Erin said.

"Relax." Caitlin said, she bent down and picked up the sword. The aura flared, then a strong wind blew through the cave, the evil aura dissapated and Caitlin smiled. "There." Totosai looked at her in shock.

"Who are you?" Totosai asked.

"The name's Caitlin. Lady of the West." Caitlin added.

"By choice?"

"Yes. By choice." Sesshomaru answered from the cave enterance. Everyone looked at him.

"Never thought that you'd marry." Totosai muttered. Sesshomaru ignored him and turned his attention to Caitlin.

"I thought I told you to stay at the castle." Sesshomaru said. He took a few steps forward, then was met with her new sword at his throat.

"Since when do I listen? And I have my own score to settle with Aetwin. You are not allowed to kill her until I settle the score." Caitlin said, she was now taking on the role that she had been mated into. Totosai leaned over to Erin.

"Lovers spat?" he asked.

"No clue." Kouga and Erin answered at the same time.

"Go. Back." Sesshomaru ordered.

"No. I refuse."

"Back."

"I'm not going back. You'll have to tie me up, gag me, and throw me in a closet!"

"Then I will." Sesshomaru grabbed Caitlin, threw her over her shoulder, then walked out of the cave.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" Caitlin growled at Sesshomaru. "I SAID PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Caitlin yelled, as she beat on Sesshomaru's back.

"Foul mouth, that one." Totosai commented.

"You have no idea..." Erin muttered. She and Kouga followed Sesshomaru outside.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ME?!" Caitlin growled at him. "I SAID PUT ME DOWN! NOW!!!!!!!!!"

"STOP YELLING!" Sesshomaru growled, but still didn't put her down.

"MAYBE I WOULD IF YOU'D PUT ME DOWN!"

"NO! YOU ARE GOING BACK TO THE CASTLE!"

"I WONT! YOU CAN'T MAKE MEEEEE!!!!"

"This is going to go on for a while..." Kouga muttered.

"Yeup..." Erin muttered. They watched as Caitlin and Sesshomaru yelled back and forth, Caitlin still pounding on Sesshomaru's back, and trying to kick him between the legs, and Sesshomaru trying to hold down Caitlin's leg, so she WOULDN'T kick him between the legs, and trying to put her where her legs couldn't reach that far down.

Kohan and Hasu ran up just as Caitlin nailed Sesshomaru between the legs. Both men cringed and cupped their own genders tenderly, feeling the pain themselves. "Oooooh...that had to hurt..." both muttered.

Kouga himself cringed, but since Erin was there, didn't cup his gender. They watched as Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, and Caitlin smield in staticfaction. He didn't fall to his knees, but he instead threw Caitlin down onto the ground, hard.

"Ow!" Caitlin yelped. Sesshomaru was glaring at Caitlin, all pain gone from his eyes, and all that showed was anger.

"He's going to loose her if he keeps treatin' her like that." Totosai muttered, Erin and Kouga nodded. Everyone silently watched, Caitlin glaring at Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru glaring at Caitlin. Then something happened so fast that no one caught it. Caitlin had her sword against Sesshomaru's, they were locked in a stalemate.

"You're never going to win." Sesshomaru said, his voice even.

"Like hell I'll loose!" Caitlin growled at him.

"Well, if you're going to win, then you're going to need much more strength than that." Sesshomaru commented dryly, then pushed even harder against her blade, she was pushed backwards and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Caitlin muttered. She pushed even more against Sesshomaru's blade, but it did nothing to stop it. "Damn it!" Caitlin growled, she jumped away, Sesshomaru knew that she was going to do it and jumped with her, she was now a good foot away from him and ready to parry again. Just like she thought he was going to do, he swung. Much to her surprise he didn't swing all the way, just half way. Then she imediatly knew what he was going to do. "Shit!" Caitlin cursed, there was nothing she could do about it in mid-air.

She felt the power ripping through her clothes, and then into her skin. Caitlin's face cringed at the pain, when she landed she looked at her legs. They had taken most of the hit. There were deep gashes, and they were bleeding out onto the ground.

"I think he won." Totosai muttered.

"Mmm-hmm." Erin, Kouga, Hasu, and Kohan agreed.

"Damn it." everyone heard Caitlin mutter. Sesshomaru turned to Kohan and Hasu.

"Take her back to the castle, and make sure that she doesn't leave." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." they both said in unison. Hasu walked over to Caitlin and lifted her off the ground. She was lighter than she looked. Kohan followed behind.

"Come on. Remember we've got questions." Erin said, Kouga and Erin followed after them, leaving Sesshomaru and Totosai alone.

"Keep treating a girl like her, like that, and she'll drop you like it's hot." Totosai commented, which earned him a glare from Sesshomaru. "Hey, just stating a fact." Totosai added, then walked back into his cave. Sesshomaru knew he was right, but he couldn't bare the fact that if he lost Caitlin his world would come crashing down around him. She was the only pillar left to hold it up. His father was gone, Rin was gone, his mother was missing, and if she was gone, then everything would be ruined.

Sesshomaru left, then watched Hasu and Kohan escort Caitlin back to the castle. Erin and Kouga were walking behind them, not wanting to say something that would get Caitlin started again, Erin could tell that her friend was fuming, and she was sure that Hasu, who was carrying her, knew it all the better.

"Lady Caitlin, we should stop and bandage your wounds." Hasu said. Caitlin didn't respond. "Lady Caitlin?" Hasu asked.

"Hey, any one in there?" Kohan asked as he waved a hand in front of her face. Her eyes were fogged over and unfocused.

"CAIT!" Erin yelled, Caitlin still didn't move. "...Weird..." Erin muttered.

"We should just get her to the castle and not bother her until then." Kouga said, Hasu and Kohan nodded, then they continued to make their way to the castle.

_Caitlin, are you ready to see more of your past?_ Chiko asked.

_Why not? Might as well remember who I was before._ Caitlin answered in a dull, annoyed, bored tone.

_You don't sound too thrilled._

_I'm not. But just send the memories my way._

_If you insist._

_**Caitlin was smiling at someone. They had long black hair, and grey eyes, it was an old woman.**_

_**'Hey grandma.' She said, the old woman looked at her. 'Don't you feel like you could be doing something more with skills like yours?' Caitlin asked. **_

_**Her grandmother was one of the best kimono makers in Japan, but she didn't sell them, instead she gave them to Caitlin to wear.**_

_**'No. I like doing what I do. I like living how I live. It's better than selling things and becoming rich and lazy, and dependant on others to do things for you.' her grandmother answered.**_

_**'I see your point.' Caitlin said, and she really did. Just as Caitlin was about to say something else a young man burst in the door. He had a deep wound on his arm. 'Jay!' Caitlin said in surprise at the blood spilling from between his fingers. 'What happened?!'**_

_**'There's been an attack on the village. They're after you.' Jay added, looking at Caitlin. Caitlin was completely confused. **_

_**'What do you mean they're after me!?' Caitlin asked.**_

_**'I knew this day would come, I just didn't think that it would be so soon.' her grandmother stood up and grabbed something from under her bed. She threw a pack at Caitlin. 'Put it on.' She ordered.**_

_**'I'll hold them off while you two get away.' Jay said, he drew his sword.**_

_**'Wait! What's going on!?" Caitlin asked.**_

_**'Come.'**_

_**'Go!'**_

_**Caitlin was dragged from her house by her grandmother, for someone so old and frail looking she sure had a good strong grip. 'Will someone tell me what's going on!?' Caitlin asked, she was now annoyed.**_

_**'You are not my granddaughter. You are someone that I vowed to protect, along with Jay. There are things that you must do in the furture. Kelsi ordered us to raise you well and told us that if any one came looking for you that we were to send you into the furture via the Bone Eaters Well.' her grandmother explained.**_

_**'Why am I so important?! I'm just a girl from a poor village!' **_

_**'You are to do great things in the future, things that we ar-.' she was cut off by a loud scream. Caitlin's eyes widened in horror.**_

_**'JAY!' Caitlin yelled, she started to run back but her grandmother stopped her, when Caitlin looked back at her, it wasn't the same old lady. Now it was a beautiful young woman. 'Huh!?' **_

_**'My name is Kanei. I am a Fire Demon. Jay was my lover.' Kanei added. **_

_**'Akward...' Caitlin muttered. **_

_**'Come. We don't have time to waste.' Kanei added. She ran off with Caitlin following close behind. Kanei and Caitlin were making good time. At night fall they arrived at the Bone Eaters Well.**_

_**'We thought that you might come here.' a male said. Before Kanei was able to turn around she was stabbed through with a spear. Blood frothed from her mouth, then she stood in front of Caitlin.**_

_**'Stop it! Don't get yourself killed!' Caitlin yelled at Kanei.**_

_**'The one I love is already dead. There is no point in living. Go, Tonbo. I will be with Jay again.' Kanei added, Caitlin took a step towards Kanei. Just as she was about to touch Kanei, she was pushed into the well. The last thing that Caitlin saw was Kanei's death white face.**_

"Akward..." Caitlin muttered. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"You've been out of it for over an hour and suddenly you just say 'akward', it's going to get our attention." Kohan answered.

"So, Mr. Cat CAN be smart when he wants to be!" Caitlin said with a little smirk. Kohan shot her a glare which made her laugh.

_Erin, are you ready to see more things of your past?_ Chiko asked inside of Erin's mind.

_Huh? Who're you? _Erin asked.

_I am Chiko, I was once part of the Time Counsil, I worked with Kelsi to subdue your memories._

_Oh, so you mean that it was because of you that I don't remember anything from this time?_ Erin asked.

_Yes. Are you ready for more memories?_

_Sure._

_Good. This will be the last one that you need._

Erin stopped walking and her eyes fogged over, Kouga looked at her, then they realized that whatever had happened to Caitlin was happening to Erin, so Kouga picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

_**Erin looked around, she was playing tag with her sister. No matter where she looked she couldn't find her.**_

_**'Eihei, come out! I can't find out!' Erin said, she had finally given up. Then her sister jumped out from a tree. 'No fair! You know that I can't climb trees yet!'**_

_**'It was never in the rules that I had to hide where you could get me.' Eihei said.**_

_**'Oh fine...' **_

_**'Well c'mon. I bet it's time to eat.' Eihei added. Erin nodded, then took her older sister's warm hand. Her sister was a good 2 feet taller than her, her hair was gold and her eyes were a warm brown. **_

_**Eihei and Erin walked into their village. Both girls gasped when they saw what had happened. People were lying dead all over the ground and houses were on fire. They saw someone running out of the smoke. It was Eihei's sutior, Togi.**_

_**'Togi, what's going on?!' Eihei asked.**_

_**'There was an attack, they were looking for your sister. We've got to get her to the Bone Eaters Well.' Togi added.**_

_**'How though? They're sure to be all over the place.' Eihei added.**_

_**'We will have to fight. I thought you might need these, so I brought them.' Togi added, he handed Eihei a pair of kunai's.**_

_**'Eihei doesn't know how to use them.' Erin chimed in. Eihei bent down to Erin. **_

_**'Yes I do. I'm not really your sister, Zasshuko, I am your gaurdian, as is Togi.' Eihei explained.**_

_**'You mean...all of this was a lie?' Erin asked.**_

_**'Yes. Now stay close to use, we have to get you to the Bone Eaters Well, where you will be safe.' Togi answered, then picked her up in one arm and carried her as he ran. Eihei was right next to her. **_

_**Arrows felw at the them, Eihei blocked them, but she got a few cuts and scrapes.**_

_**'Eihei!' **_

_**'Don't worry about me.' **_

_**'Quiet.' Togi ordered. The well came into veiw and so did a dead woman. 'It looks like Jay and Kanei already took Tonbo into the future. It cost both of them their lives...' Togi added, he set Erin down on the edge and looked around. Eihei was no where to be seen. 'This doesn't bode well...'**_

_**'I don't like it here...' Erin whispered.**_

_**'Shh.' Erin said nothing, and was looking all around. Suddenly Eihei fell from the trees. Her neck was snapped and Eihei was no longer in this world. Tears came to Erin's eyes and Togi growled. 'Jump into the well.' Togi ordered.**_

_**'But-!'**_

_**'Now!' Erin was pushed into the well, just was Togi was run through with a sword through his neck. That was the last thing that Erin had seen before she had left that time.**_

When Erin's eyes unfogged they were at Sesshomaru's castle and Caitlin was walking around, thinking. At least that's what Erin had guessed from the look on Caitlin's face.

"You sure seem to be thinking intently." Erin commented, Caitlin looked over to Erin.

"You saw your last moments in this time, yes?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"What was your name?"

"Zasshuko." Erin answered. "Yours?"

"Tonbo."

"Ah, you left before I did."

"I figured. Anyways I don't get why we had to leave." Caitlin added.

"I don't either, why couldn't we of just stayed here?" Erin asked, both girled pondered a moment before being interupted.

"Lady Caitlin, Lady Erin, there is a woman here to see you."

"Who is it?" Erin and Caitlin asked.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

HA! CLIFFIE! Don't you just LOVE them? I know I do! Anyways, REVIEW! I hate it when I don't get reviews, I really like getting reviews.

Later,

Kaos


	12. Chapter 12

**A Blasr From The Past**

**Infiltration**

Sesshomaru landed on the inside of the outer gates. The security wasn't tight here. He figured that Aetwin had sent all her guards out to look for him and Caitlin. He was right under her nose and she didn't have a clue.

Without a sound Sesshomaru walked through the inner gates and then found that it was a bit more secure here. He was imediatly noticed. Just as they were about to sound the alarm Sesshomaru killed the demon, and started on the others. They were no match for him.

Soon enough he had found his way inside the enterance hall, there she sat, on her throne. "Aetwin..." Sesshomaru growled.

"Well, if it isn't the person that I've been waiting for." Aetwin said. "I have an offer for you, Sesshomaru." Aetwin stood up and walked down to the floor that he was standing on, she was just a few feet away from him when he struck out with his whip, he missed her completely. "Tsk tsk tsk, temper temper temper!" Aetwin said.

Sesshomaru stood, silently glaring at her, she could feel the rage and hate seeping from those amber eyes of his. She simply wanted to throw him onto the ground and have her way with him there, but she knew that would be improper and disrespectful.

"Now, will you listen to my offer?" Aetwin asked.

"No. I will not listen to you spout nonsence." Sesshomaru answered, his voice was dripping with malace. It gave Aetwin shivers of pleasure. She almost let out a moan, but she stopped herself.

"Oh, I think you will." Aetwin said. "Here it is. Come join me and I wont kill Caitlin. I'll let her go free and then you'll never have to deal with her hateful ways."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "I refuse." Aetwin sighed, then she looked at Sesshomaru. With a snap of her fingers guards appeared all around them.

"Then, I'll just have to kill you." Aetwin said. "Either way would give me the thing that I've wanted for so long."

"What would that be?"

"To see your beautiful body covered in blood. I don't care whose, I just want you covered in blood." Aetwin answered. "Attack." Aetwin added.

Several guards flew at Sesshomaru and he cut them down with one swing of his sword. There were still more yet to kill. Quickly he formed his whip and cut them all down with three slashes of his whip. Aetwin was clapping.

"Very good. You're still not covered in blood. You're not going to leave until you are." Aetwin added, her eyes were burning red and he thought that this wasn't at all natural, no one had this much blood lust. he was pulled out of this thoughts by the sound of a sword being drawn.

She had her sword in her hand. It was a large sword, the blade was stained red and the hilt was engraved with the word 'Blood'.

"I see you recgonize this sword." Aetwin said. "I can tell by the look in your eyes." she added.

"It is an evil sword. It was destroyed." Sesshomaru added.

"No it wasn't. It was just put away for...safe keeping. Until someone could weild it and not be lost to it, at least not entirley lost." Aetwin added with a little smirk. The blood lust that he was sencing wasn't just hers, but it was the also the sword's.

In a second she was on him she swung her sword and he parried with Tokijin, then he heard the cracks. Tokijin was cracking. _Damn it._ Sesshomaru thought. He jumped away and look at the sword, it was healing itself.

Aetwin wouldn't give him enough time for the whole sword to heal, so he decided to evade. He dodged each stroke that she threw at him. "Hold still!" Aetwin growled at him. Sesshomaru didn't oblige. He simply kept it up. Then he saw an opening, he jabbed with his sword and it went straight through to the other side. "Ow. It seems that you're serious." Aetwin said, she stepped back from his sword and look at her wound. "It's a good thing that the pain that I feel from this body is almost none."

"What...?"

"You see, this isn't my body, it's a new one. I actually looked nothing like I do now. That's besides the point. Let's get back to business. You're going to be covered in blood even if I have to kill you!" Aetwin growled, she attacked him again. This time he didn't have time to put his sword up, he was stabbed through the shoulder. Sesshomaru didn't even flinch, then Aetwin saw what she had been looking for. Blood.

"Oi! Sesshomaru!" Kouga yelled. "Having some difficulties with this blood crazed woman!?" Kouga asked, he slashed at Aetwin and cut her own shoulder open. Aetwin hissed in pain, ripped her sword from Sesshomaru's shoulder and stuck out at Kouga, he ducked just in time. "Damn! Too close there!" Kouga yelped as he back flipped away from her and avoided a side slash.

Sesshomaru stuck out with his poison talons when Kouga was far enough away. Aetwin blocked it with a sheild. "Coward." Sesshomaru said in a dull tone.

"I'd rather not die if it's all the same to you. I've done it multiple times. Ask Caitlin, she knows all about them." Aetwin added in a cold tone.

"She's killed you and we're going to kill you." Kouga said, he jumped at Aetwin and she dodged. While dodging she slashed her sword at him, cutting his across the chest, it was a back slash so Kouga didn't see it coming, he fell to the floor as blood came from his mouth.

"You're not all that strong. You're not worth my time." Aetwin growled at Kouga. Kouga glared at her, then drew his own sword, Sesshomaru grabbed her ankle with his whip and flipped her up into the air. Aetwin scolwed.

Kouga and Sesshomaru jumped into the air after her. Sesshomaru side swiped her and missed, Aetwin had moved closer to Kouga and he slashed her side open, then Aetwin felt tremendous pain on her arm. Sesshomaru had sliced it open from shoulder to wrist. She had never known such pain.

Aetwin landed on the far side of the room, blood dripping from her arm, shoulder, side, and a few cuts and scraped she had gotten from nicks. She looked at Sesshomaru's sword, it was Tenseiga that he was using, not Tokijin.

"Your body is just a bunch of dead flesh being inhabited by a dead soul. You are not truley alive and so you cannot stand against my Tenseiga." Sesshomaru explained. Behind Aetwin a portal appeared. She started to step into it.

"Well then, I shall take my leave." Aetwin said. Sesshomaru and Kouga lunged at her, but missed her.

"Damn." both demons cursed.

"This is for you." Kouga said, he handed Sesshomaru a note, it was from Caitlin. "She told me to make sure that you read it before you went back." Kouga added. Sesshomaru took the note and opened it.

_Sesshomaru,_

_I understand why it is that you wanted me to stay at the castle, but Rin was my friend too, more like a little siste. If you're going to get Aetwin then I want to help. If you don't want me to, that's fine, just know that I'm going to do it anyways. I don't care if you don't like it. I don't care if you forbid me to. I don't care! I AM going to get even with Aetwin, with ot without your help, weather you like it or not._

_I also want you to know that I love you, and that I don't want to loose you as much as you don't want to loose me, but you have to face the facts. You can't protect me forever, and you can't make sure that I'm not killed when something falls, or some weird phenominon. Things like that happen all the time, when it's my time to go there's nothing we can do. You might be able to bring me back with that sword, but you know that it only works once._

_Get home safe._

_Love,_

_Caitlin/ Tonbo_

_P.S. I'll explain the second name when you get back, Kouga already knows, but it's not for him to tell._

Sesshomaru finished Caitlin's note and looked at Kouga.

"I'm just the messenger boy." Kouga said as he put his hands up in the air. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, then they started off to the castle.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aetwin cursed herself, she had let the sword get more control over her than she was supposed to. She also cursed Sesshomaru and that sword of his. She would have to take care of that sword in order to kill him and his annoying little mate, Caitlin.

"Milady you shouldn't be moving around. Most of your injuries have healed but that one on your arm poses the most problems. Please go ba-." Aetwin slashed her sword through his head, his head flew from his shoulders and landed a good 10 feet away, she felt the spray of blood on her face.

"Do NOT tell me what I can, can't, will, and wont do." Aetwin growled. Right after the fight with Sesshomaru and Kouga she had transported herself to a paralell dimension. She had also brought with her important people that she knew would heal her.

She looked at the wound going down her arm. _Indeed, that sword is going to be a problem._ Aetwin said to herself. Then she walked to the strategy room to plan what she would do about it. Now that he knew it had the greatest affect on her, he'd use it more than ever before.

"He's not going to make this easy. Which means more blood will be spilled, and when I kill him, I will lick his blood from my sword and claws, right in front of his dying mate." Aetwin said with a malevolent smile. People back away from her as she walked. _This going to be fun indeed..._

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Okay! I hope you liked it, please review, and everything else that needs to go here. Mostly, I want you to review. Please do!

Later,

Kaos


	13. Chapter 13

**A Blast From The Past**

**Explainations**

Caitlin and Erin were sitting in some chairs as they listened to this woman explain what was going on, and what had gone on when they were in this time before. Caitlin was hanging upside down in her chair and Erin was lounging.

"You see, we had to send you into the future that way we could be sure that you were here when it was time for you two to come here and help us with Aetwin." Chiko explained. Chiko was shorter than Caitlin, she was about Erin's size, maybe an inch shorter. Her hair and eyes were both grey.

"Wait. Wouldn't it of been easier if we had just grown up here?" Erin asked.

"No, if that had happened Aetwin would have easily wont Tonbo out and then the world would be ruled by Aetwin. We couldn't let that happen. We if did then Sesshomaru and Kouga would have been killed, but not before being tortured by Aetwin." Chiko explained.

"Arg! How many times do I have to tell you?! It's CAITLIN! Not Tonbo!" Caitlin growled at her.

"No. You are Tonbo, not Caitlin, and she is Zasshuko, not Erin." Chiko said.

"She does have a point." Erin said.

"Alright, fine. Call me what ya want. Now, I have my own quesion." Caitlin said. "Why were WE chosen, why are WE so important?"

"You are so important because in the way you were raised you were given the keys to totally defeating Aetwin." Chiko explained.

"And how do you know this?"

"I was on the Time Counsil, before I was booted off by Aetwin, and I could look between one outcome of Time, and it's twin, or fork. We of course chose the one that didn't involve Aetwin taking over the world. It showed Kelsi and I that you two were supposed to go ino the future and be raised by certain people." Chiko went on. "Tonbo, you were raised with teachings that if you put your mind to it that it can be done, and you have a strong defiance that got Aetwin out of your body. Zasshuko, you were raised with the teachings that one can find what they're looking for, and that things normal people didn't believe in wer actually real, and that helped with believing what was going on, and you weren't just dreaming."

After Chiko had stopped talking and let the girls consider this, Sesshomaru and Kouga walked in. Sesshomaru had never seen Caitlin think that hard.

"Did I miss something?" Kouga asked. "Erin?"

"It's Zasshuko." Chiko corrected.

"Right..."

"No, you didn't miss anything. At least you didn't miss anything important." Erin added. "C'mon, I think it's time I took a break from learning things." Erin added, she grabbed Kouga's hand and left to go for a walk. Chiko saw the looks that Caitlin and Sesshomaru were giving each other.

"Uh...I think I'm uh...going to go..." Chiko said, she got up and fled the room.

"You get my note?" Caitlin asked dully.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered.

"Good."

The room fell into an akward silence. Sesshomaru's eyes were wandering, while Caitlin's were looking right at him.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said suddenly. Caitlin's eyebrows went up, hiding under her dark hair.

"That's nice, but what's it now that it's done and over with?" Caitlin asked.

"I can still say I'm sorry." Sesshomaru defended, then continued. "I know that I can protect you from everything, but I also know that if you're gone then there's nothing left for me here. Rin is gone, my father is gone, and my mother is missing. You're the only thing left for me here." Sesshomaru explained.

"That's not true." Caitlin said, she flipped over, out of her chair and walked over to Sesshomaru. "You've got plenty to live for. This place needs a Lord, and I ain't havin' kids. If I leave then you've got to keep this place up and running. There are people here who would die for you. And there are things that have yet to be done. You have to live for those things." Caitlin explained, then she turned to face him. "Besides, I ain't that easy to kill off." Caitlin added with a wink. Before she knew it Sesshomaru was pressing his lips against hers. Caitlin's eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment.

Sesshomaru pushed her up against the wall and demanded her to surrender to him, she was only too happy to comply.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Kohan and Hasu were walking the halls, they were walking by where Caitlin and Sesshomaru were. They heard moans and grunts. Without realizing it they had their ears pressed up against the door.

"Do you think...?" Kohan asked.

"Yes..I think think so..."

"Well it's about time!" Kohan added.

"Yes, I'll say!" Hasu said. "We'd better make sure that people don't walk down this hall and hear them. It is after all, the libary." Hasu added. Kohan nodded and both men walked to oppisite sides of hall, making sure that no one walked down the hall. They could sence Sesshomaru and Caitlin's energy spiking.

"Damn." Kohan muttered. Hasu nodded his head in agreement.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Erin and Kouga were walking through the gardens, then they felt two familer spikes of energy. They belonged to Caitlin and Sesshomaru. Erin looked at Kouga, and Kouga looked at Erin.

"...Ya think...?" Kouga asked.

"...Yeah, I think so..." Erin answered. "Damn Cait!" Erin added with a laugh.

"You know, if they're going to do that they should wait until people are sleeping." Kouga muttered.

"And wake people up with their energy spiking THAT much!? Hell, I think it's better that they're doing it now!" Erin said.

"You know, you're probably right." Kouga agreed. "Let's not just say anything to either of them." Kouga added.

"Yeah." Erin agreed. Then they continued their walk through the gardens. Occasionally both of them would blush when their energies spiked the highest, thinking of what would making them go that high.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

A couple hours later Caitlin and Sesshomaru emerged from the libary. Hasu and Kohan were sleeping and Caitlin looked to Sesshomaru.

"Do you think that they know?" Caitlin asked.

"Probably..." Sesshomaru answered, a blush came to Caitlin's cheeks. "Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh, my two 'brothers' just heard us, the question is, how can I NOT blush?" Caitlin asked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of it. I'm just embarrased that they heard us! I mean the LEAST we could of done was done that in our room, at night." Caitlin added.

"Cait, with your guys energy spiking so much I think you would have woken the WHOLE castle." Erin said with a bright smile, as Kouga smacked her arm. "Okay! I couldn't resist!" Erin said.

"Greeeaaattt..." Caitlin muttered. "I'm going to disapear for a little bit..." Caitlin said, she walked off down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Erin turned to Sesshomaru. "So tell me, did you find out what really gets her good? And did you have fun?" Erin asked, Kouga smacked Erin again, and she kicked him in the knee, Sesshomaru just looked at her, then left.

"What the hell was that for!?" Kouga growled at her, as he held his knee in pain while jumping up and down on the other leg.

"Smackin' me, that's what!" Erin answered. "And this is for earlier!" Erin added, then she kicked him in the other knee, which sent Kouga to his ass and clutching both knees to his chest. Erin walked off, leaving Kouga to wither in pain.

"Erin! Don't just leave me here!" Kouga whined.

"Then get off your ass and walk!" Erin yelled back.

"But you kicked me in the knees!" Kouga complained.

"It's not something that's going to kill you! Get over it!" Kouga muttered something under his breath and stood up to follow Erin.

Kohan and Hasu opened their eyes when they were sure no one was there.

"I'm glad you thought of the idea of faking sleep." Kohan said.

"What else were we going to do?" Hasu asked. "Come right out and say 'Hey, we heard you two goin' at it!'?" Hasu asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Kohan asked, Hasu smacked his forehead, then walked over to Kohan. He bonked him on the head a couple times. "Ow, what's that for?" Kohan asked.

"I was seeing if it was hallow." Hasu answered.

"Huh...? Wha...?" Kohan asked.

"And it is." Hasu added, then walked off.

"Huh...?" Kohan asked. 5 minutes later it clicked. "HEY! HASU!" Kohan growled, then stalked off to find his friend.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Caitlin found herself on the roof of the castle, she was looking at the sky, thinking of what she had just done. She and Sesshomaru had just been together for the first time as mates. She was sure that everyone knew.

"Damn it..." Caitlin muttered to no one in particular. "I can't believe she just HAD to freakin' say that! Ugh! Couldn't she have just kept it to herself?!" Caitlin growled. "Apparently not..." Caitlin added to herself, then her thoughts difted back to Sesshomaru. "Arg! Outta my head!"

"Tonbo?" Chiko asked from below.

"Shit! Did she hear me?" Caitlin whispered to herself, then peeked over the edge. She winced slightly, she was still a little bit sore, but other than that she was fine.

"Tonbo?" Chiko asked again, she was looking for Caitlin. "I know I heard you. Now where are you?" Chiko asked.

Caitlin heaved a sigh, she couldn't just let Chiko look around for her like an idiot. Caitlin dropped down next to Chiko.

"Yeah?" Caitlin asked.

"Tonbo! There you are!" Chiko said. "Might I ask what you were doing with that young man?" Chiko asked.

"His name is Sesshomaru, and no." Caitlin explained.

"Are you mated to him?"

"Yes. So there's no big deal about it." Caitlin added.

"Yes there is." Chiko said, her face was grave. "If you bare a child then who knows what will happen?" Chiko asked, rather worried.

"I ain't havin' kids!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Still, we should check." Chiko said.

"It JUST happened, there's no way that we'd be able to tell now! Especially because we're in such an unadavnced place. Now, anything else that you need to tell me? Or can I go back to disappearing?" Caitlin asked.

"No, there's nothing else." Chiko answered.

"Good. 'Cause I'm goin' back to disappearin'." Caitlin added, then walked off.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Sesshomaru walked through the halls, he knew that people knew, and he didn't care. It didn't concern them so he didn't care. As he walked this thoughts drifted back to Caitlin.

The answer to both of Erin's questions were a 'yes', but he wasn't going to tell her that. He looked around, then slipped into their room. He didn't want to be disturbed. He was tired and needed some rest. Especially after the days activities.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Please, don't. Ask. I have NO idea how I added that little part in there, it just kinda...was there. Anyways please review, but PLEASE, don't ask.

Later,

Kaos


	14. Chapter 14

**A Blast From The Past**

**The Demons Gate**

Scowling Aetwin stalked down the hall of the castle she currently in control of. She was pissed off, she still didn't have Caitlin or Erin, or Kouga, or Sesshomaru. There was only one thing that she could do now. The Demon Gate awaited her.

"Milady, I don't think you should do this." a guard said, Aetwin rounded on him, in an instant she was dead.

"Does anyone else want to contribute their opinion?" Aetwin asked in a cold tone. Everyone was silent. None of them wanted to be killed. "Good. We're going to the Demon Gate." Aetwin added, she headed off, if she was going to get what she wanted she was going to have more than the sword.

**_Why do you return Aewin?_** A strange voice asked. It seemed like thousands of voices all blended into one.

"I return because I need more of your...items. The sword alone will not be enough. Each day that hateful Caitlin and Sesshomaru grow stronger. With this half-demon, Erin, and her full-demon mate, I will stand no chance. Not to mention the fact that when I am able to make Caitlin's eyes turn red she is eaily 100 fold stronger than I. I humbly ask for another item." Aetwin explained.

**_What item do you have in mind?_** All of them asked as one.

"I ask for all the powers of the Demon Gate." Aetwin answered.

**_It is yours. Put your hand into the gate._** Aetwin did as the Demon Gate comanded. It was not something to be reckoned with. **_When you get all the powers it will take at least a year in order for you to use them. You will the dorment. This is the only way you will be able to use the powers, if you are woken then you will be forever lost to the powers, and left to wander in my gates. If you succeed then chaos will roam this world, and you will be the controler of it all. With great power comes great chaos._** It explined.

"Actually I was thinking that you give the powers to Caitlin, she was not born a demon, and will not have the will power of one. She will go crazy, her mind is even more horrid than mine is. Under her usual appearance, she questions everything she does. More importantly she's unsure if she's doing the right thing. Putting all those chaotic voices and thoughts into her mind will be like setting off a Time Bomb." Aetwin added.

_**You wish to give your greatest enemy the greatest power?**_

"Yes, and for a good, logical reason." Aetwin answered.

_**Bring me a vase.**_

"Yes." Aetwin bowed her head and walked away. When she was out of view of everyone she smiled to herself. If this did happen then this world would be even more chaotic than if she was ruling it. Caitlin would indeed make a good leader, and Aetwin would make sure of it. All the while ending up with what she wanted.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Caitlin muttered something to herself. She hadn't gone inside, or left the roof for hours. She was hungry, tired, and despretly needed to find something to do.

Jumping off the roof she noticed that there was a big vase in the middle of the garden. She knew that it hadn't been there before. Since Caitlin had a bigger curiosoty than most people she walked over and looked in it. It was empty.

"Weird." Caitlin said. Suddenly the world went black and Caitlin was left hanging half in the vase, and half out of the vase.

Something strange had just been done to her. In her mind she felt something bad, just out of her reach. It was getting stronger already.

Caitlin opened her eyes, they weren't blue. Everything in her eyes was black. They were filled with an evil glint, and her smile was anything but pleasant.

"So long I've waited!" Caitlin said, it wasn't her voice, it belonged to something else.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aetwin smirked. Caitlin was now standing in the middle of the garden, consumed by the Demon Gate's power. At least for the moment. It would still be some time before it gained complete control. All Aetwin had to do was keep her angry, or annoyed.

Considering that almost everything got her angry or annoyed, it would be a simple task.

"I know you are there, old comrad." Caitlin said, she looked to Aetwin, those black eyes pointed at Aetwin sent shivers down her spine, all but the good kind. "Why have you released me?"

"Simply because I knew you were there and I knew that you'd like this strong, female body." Aetwin answered.

"Yes. This female is strong. That is not your body." Caitlin added.

"Yes I know Si'iax." Aetwin said. "It is a new one. I have died many times since I last saw you, it's been many, many years."

"Time has no meaning to me." Si'iax muttered.

"Yes it does."

"You DARE tell me what matters and what does not?!"

"No. This body can control time, just like me." Aetwin explained.

"You have put me in a body where time is almost everything. It seems there's much more about this female that I don't know."

"Yes, it may take days before you're completly in control, mind you. I must go, before I am spotted. I will tell you this. This girl is Sesshomaru's mate."

"Interesting." Si'iax's eyes flashed from black to blue, then black again, they stayed blue and Aetwin was gone.

"Oh...my head. I think I'll go get some sleep." Caitlin muttered, then she walked to her room.

While she was walking Si'iax was plotting her demise and how they'd over take Caitlin with such ease. For the moment Si'iax would continue to grow in power in Caitlin's chaotic, haphazard mind.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Okay, well, that's about it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I've been getting myself in and out of trouble. Please review and tell me what you think, they are always welcome. Please and Thankies! Oh, and sorry for the short chapter, I really couldn't think of anything. **

**Later,**

**Kaos**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Blast From The Past**

**Chaos**

Sesshomaru found Caitlin sleeping in the middle of the day. Queitly he walked over and nudged her. She opened her eyes.

"You okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, just got a headache. That's all. Since we don't have asprin here this is the only thing that I can think of to do. Usually helps." Caitlin answered. Sesshomaru nodded, then he made sure the curtains were closed enough to not let light fall on her face.

He looked back over and Caitlin was sleeping, queitly he left the room so she could get some sleep. As he walked he felt something change, not sure what it was, he shrugged it off.

Caitlin opened an eye and looked around.

"So this is their room is it?" Si'iax asked. "I should do a little investigating." Si'iax got off the bed and started going through things. Foot steps were coming in her direction and she quickly jumped into bed after making sure everything was in it's right place.

JUST as Si'iax got in bed Erin walked in the door. "Hey Cait," she said, "I brought you some tea if you want it." Erin set it down on the bedside table. Si'iax opened Caitlin's eyes and looked into Erin's.

"You will do good as a spy." Si'iax said.

"You're not Cait." Erin tried to take a step back but Si'iax griped Erin's shoulder tightly. Si'iax muttered something in her own language. Erin's eyes glassed over.

"Si'iax, it is good to see that you are alive."

"Yes, and it is good to see that I'm not the last of my kind. Now, you are to let this girl have control over her body, and you are to gather information I will give you a sign when it is time to tell me what you've learned. Understand, Cai'Ya?"

Cai'Ya sighed, "I just learn that the leader of our people are alive and they're already giving me an order. I understand and will get right to work on it." Cai'Ya said, then Erin was back.

"Cait?" she asked uncertainly.

"Thanks for the tea, Erin." Caitlin said as she took a sip.

"You're welcome. If you need anything else just tell me." Erin added.

"I will." Caitlin said, she set the cup down and laid back down. Erin was uncertain of what just happened, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She left Caitlin, when Erin closed the door Si'iax smiled.

"These people are far to easy to fool. Had I known this then I would have started to take over these people long ago. Aetwen, I have to thank you some how."

"I was hoping that you'd say that sometime soon. They've almost found me out several times." Aetwen said. Si'iax turned to Aetwen who appeared out of no where.

"You had better leave. My time is up." Si'iax said. Aetwen groaned and dove under the bed.

"Damn it. My head is pounding. What I wouldn't give for asprin..." Caitlin laid back down and closed her eyes. She still had the feeling that something was going to happen, and something was going to happen soon. Shrugging it off Caitlin closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Erin walked down the hall, something had happened in Caitlin's room with Caitlin, and she wanted to know what it was. She turned around and walked back to Caitlin's room. She peeked in the door, which was slightly open.

She heard Aetwen. "-several times." Aetwen finished.

"You had better leave. My time is up." Caitlin said, but it wasn't Caitlin's voice. It was a deeper voice, but still sounded like a girl.

Erin saw Aetwen dive under the bed and Caitlin started talking in her own voice.

"That was too weird to be normal." Erin muttered. "I'd better tell Sesshomaru." Erin muttered. She started to leave but then she stopped in mid-step. "What the hell!?" Erin growled as she tried to move her body.

_I can't let you tell him. If I do then I will be punished by Si'iax. Even though my physical body is gone I can still feel pain, and you will as well. Neither of us wants that._ Cai'Ya said.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Erin asked.

_I am Cai'Ya, a spirit, for lack of a better word, that is sharing you body. It is time to turn you around._ Cai'Ya turned Erin around. _You can only move in this direction and any attempt to go to where ever Sesshomaru is will be stopped. You will waste your energy trying to get to him._

"How'd you even get in my body?"

_That was what Sai'ix can do. She can transport us into any physical bosy over any distance. Now go or else I will be forced to take over your body._

Erin muttered something and started walking down the hall. She walked into her room, eventually Sesshomaru would come to her and she knew it. even if he didn't she could still talk to Kouga, or leave a note. She would get this information to someone, eventually.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Inside Caitlin's mind Si'iax was slowly growing stronger, it woudn't be long before she would be able to take over Caitlin completly. This indeed was a wonderful mind. Si'iax didn't have access to Caitlin's memories, but she could see Caitlin's dream.

Images of Caitlin's first time with Sesshomaru flashed through Caitlin's dream. Si'iax, being inside of Caitlin could feel the joy from that one day, and she could feel what Caitlin had been through.

_It seems so like the one time that Tou'so butt fucked me._ Si'iax thought. _Why did I even let him do that...? _Si'iax asked herself. That was when she had her own body, before it was destroyed. Suddenly Si'iax felt a powerful surge of energy and then she knew it was time.

Caitlin opened her eyes, they were black as black could get. Caitlin was lost, and Si'iax ruled this body. It was now time to go reek some havoc and throw this place into a land of Chaos. Glorious, wonderous chaos.

_Cai'Ya, where are you and that pitiful half demon?_ Si'iax asked through the mind connection.

_In her room._ Cai'Ya answered.

_Take control and we will being with the Chaos._ Si'iax said.

_Ooooh the Chaos!_ Cai'Ya was excited, pure joy was emmiting from the spirit. Si'iax left the room and in Caitlin's body walked down the hall, as she went everything behind her started to age at an alarming rate, the walls crumbled and the ceiling caved in.

Screams were heard and Si'iax smiled. There was one thing that made it worth while. The screams right before death. That's what her and her people lived for. Coming from the Void from beyond the Demon Gate her people were truley chaotic and destructful.

"Caitlin." Sesshomaru said.

"Caitlin is not here. It's Si'iax now. The ruler from beyond the Demon Gate. The ruler of the only people who can live in the Gate, and the only people able to pass through the Gate to the Void." Si'iax said.

"Where is Caitlin?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice cold.

"She's here, but she's sleeping and will not wake until I leave this body when the body is dying. Then she will once again be your mate. For those last few, hellish moments before she's gone for good." Si'iax said, the look in Caitlin's eyes could never come from Caitlin. "I will be watching those moments, for all the pain that comes from you when she's gone. It is a fate worse than death, is it not?" Si'iax asked. "Living without the one you love dearly."

"Go to hell." Sesshomaru growled and scowled at Si'iax.

"In order to send me there you'd have to kill Caitlin along with me. I know that you of all people can't. On the other hand, let's fight. Two on one." Si'iax said.

"There is only one of you." Sesshomaru said.

"That's where you are wrong." Cai'Ya said, she attacked Sesshomaru from behind and Sesshomaru moved just in time. Then Si'iax attacked Sesshomaru, he just dodged it.

"Dodged a killing strike." Si'iax said.

"I see that you also have someone inside Erin." Sesshomaru commented.

"My mosy loyal subject. Cai'Ya." Si'iax said. "She loves the Chaos almost as much as I. Caitlin's mind is truely a good place for me, I grow stronger."

"And you will regret getting into her mind. I promise." Sesshomaru growled as he drew his sword.

"Tokijin." Si'iax and Cai'Ya chorused.

"Made from the fangs of an ogre." Si'iax added.

"Trival." Cai'Ya said. "Enough talk. Let Chaos Reign!" Cai'Ya and Si'iax attacked Sesshomaru. Then a truely Chaotic battle began. Neither one of their moves were predictable. Just before they attacked he was able to block their attacks, it didn't look good.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, in this chapter, or the one before, I definetly do NOT own it. I'm not Japanese..._

_Haha! Cliffie! Don't you just love them!? I know I do. Anyways please review! Oh, and that whole butt fucked thing was my friends idea, yell at her if you must, I'll make sure she reads the reveiw. _

_Later,_

_Kaos_


	16. Chapter 16

**A Blast From The Past**

**A Battle That Cannot Be Won**

Each time Sesshomaru had thought that he figured out their attack pattern it changed. Si'iax charged at Sesshomaru, then she stopped and Cai'Ya appeared out of no where and attacked him instead, then Si'iax kicked out at him, just missing.

"What happened to the Great Sesshomaru who could fight?" Si'iax asked with a smirk. "Is it because we are in your friends? The Great Lord Sesshomaru has gotten soft. Maybe you aren't worth our time. My friend Aetwen can take you on."

"Yes, Aetwen is easily on your level. You are not fit to fight with us." Cai'Ya said, she put her sword away and Si'iax sighed.

"Come." Si'iax turned around and started to walk away. Sesshomaru struck with his whip and hit Si'iax across the back, she stumbled and Cai'Ya scowled.

"How dare you!" Cai'Ya yelled. Her sword was once again drawn and she was running at Sesshomaru. He saw what she was going to do before she did it.

"When you are angry you forget about your attack pattern." Sesshomaru commented as he slashed Cai'Ya across her leading arm. Then he kicked her across the room.

Si'iax scowled, it was not a pretty sight. "You will regret that." Si'iax said, she drew her sword and then held it level with his throat. "Caitlin will watch as you die, there will be nothing that she can do to save you."

"We will see." Sesshomaru said dryly.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kouga asked.

"They are possessed." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yeah, and so are they." Kouga said as he pointed to the guards and servants coming up from behind him. Sesshomaru had thought there had only been two people. "There's no way just us can take them. We have to get out of here before all exits are cut off."

"I'm not leaving." Sesshomaru said stubbornly.

"We have to unless we are to be lost as well." Kouga growled at him. "I know what it's like to leave the one that you love behind, I also know what it's like to loose them. Now come on. We will live to get them back." Kouga said. Sesshomaru gave in and they fled from Sesshomaru's castle.

The castle was aging faster than normal and it was slowly crumbling. It truely was in chaos and was falling. Sesshomaru and Kouga watched it as it finally caved in all the way.

"The Castle of the West has fallen, along with it's Lady." Sesshomaru said.

"The Lady of the East as well. We must learn more if we are too learn how to get them back. I'll be damned if I let Erin die like this." Kouga added.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said. "Come." Sesshomaru and Kouga walked off in search of someone who knew what they were up against. "We are going to see an old friend."

"Who?" Kouga asked.

"A 2,000 year old Mongolia." Sesshomaru answered.

"A tree?"

"Yes."

"A tree?"

"Yes."

"A...TREE? With branches and leaves?"

"Yes."

"How the hell can a TREE talk!?"

"It is not a normal tree." Sesshomaru answered. He then fell into silence and Kouga walked beside him in search for a 2,000 year talking Mongolia tree.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Si'iax smiled to herself. The summoning that she had done had worked. Now she was in control of the West Castle, the one place in history that had never fallen before. But now it was nothing more than caved in stone.

"Well done." Si'iax said to her subjects that were all kneeling to her. "Our jobs are far from over. There is still this world that we must push into Chaos. Sesshomaru and Kouga are against us and so they must be killed." Si'iax said, as she said it Caitlin tried to take back over her body. The same moment Cai'Ya was having trouble with Erin. "You are to find both of these demons and kill them on the spot. No chances to join with us, kill them."

"Yes, Rluer Si'iax." all the subjects chorused.

"Well, I have to say, you have done the impossible. Before you send them off there's still the matter of you oweing me." Aetwen said.

"What do you want?" Si'iax asked.

"I want to be the one to draw blood from Sesshomaru, I want to be the one that kills him." Aetwen answered. Si'iax stood up and looked at Aetwen.

"You want him for your own." Si'iax said, she smirked a little. "Interesting...The Time Demon Aetwen lusts for something. Tell me if I am wrong, you wish Caitlin to witness the death of her mate, and yet you wish for him to be yours. Is that not irony?" Si'iax asked.

"I suppose it is... Where are you going with this?" Aetwen asked.

"If you lust for something then you have a weakness. If you have a weakness, why not use it against you?" Si'iax asked.

"You owe me." Aetwen answered.

"So I do..." Si'iax said. "I will now pay my debt owed." Si'iax said, Aetwen felt something lurch through her gut and out her back. The pain was emmence. "You are completly fused with this body, and have been for some time. You feel all the pain that the body is feeling. You are free from weakness." Si'iax pulled the dull sword out of Aetwen and then stabbed it into her heart. Aetwen fell backwards and landed on the floor.

"Traitor." Aetwen hissed though her blood stained teeth.

"Such a perfect word." Si'iax said. Si'iax watched as Aetwen's blood spilled out across the floor and over her feet. "What a perfect death. Free from weakness." Si'iax smiled evilly and then left the room. Leaving behind her tracks of blood.

"You..will regret...this..." Aetwen whispered with a scowl apparent on her face. Cai'Ya walked over to Aetwen who was breathing harshly and took her own sword from it's scabbard at her belt. For the first time in Aetwen's life she felt fear.

There was a deadly flash glinting from the sword as Cai'Ya shoved it into Aetwen's throat. Aetwen died with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Good riddance. Always hated her." Cai'Ya muttered, then followed Si'iax's tracks of blood.

"We have killed an ally." Si'iax said when she felt Cai'Ya enter the room. "What have we come to?" Si'iax, it was impossible to tell what she meant but Cai'Ya knew that Si'iax always welcomed her to be honest.

"We have come to understand even more Chaos." Cai'Ya answered. Suddenly Si'iax backhanded Cai'Ya pain shot up Cai'Ya's jaw.

"Shut up! I did not tell you to speak!" Si'iax yelled at Cai'Ya, rage flashing through Si'iax's eyes. Si'iax's eyes soffened and then she lifted Cai'Ya off the ground who was holding her jaw. "I am sorry, Caitlin's rage at me killing Aetwen is seeping through, she is a strong female who will not subdue."

"It is alright." Cai'Ya said. "It is the same with Erin." Cai'Ya said.

"They are strong and we will win." Si'iax said. "Let me see it." Cai'Ya removed her hand. "No major damage, it will heal in a few days." Si'iax walked over to the bed in the middle of the room and Cai'Ya followed her.

"You are weak. Is it Caitlin?"

"Yes. She is close to getting control over her body. I must sleep to focus all my energies on keeping her at bay." Si'iax answered. Cai'Ya sat down at the head of the bed and lifted Si'iax's head. Cai'Ya liad Si'iax's head down on her lap and stroked her hair.

"Sleep." Cai'Ya ordered, Si'iax obeyed and a minute later was alseep. "You will wake and we will have Sesshomaru and Kouga among the dead."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Inside Caitlin's mind Caitlin was fighting despretly to gain control of her body.

"Give me back my body!" Caitlin yelled.

_I will not. It now belongs to me and until I am done with you and your world of residence I will do what I can with your body. I will not go back to the Void unless I have done enough damage here to last ages._ Si'iax said.

"Like hell I'll let you!" Caitlin growled at her. "Give me back my body or else."

_Or else what?_

"Or else I will make sure to release memories of what I have done in the past. I will have my body back, or I will kill you."

_I don't think so. You are weaker than I ever was. It is I who will prevail. Quiet yourself or I will give you pain._ Si'iax ordered.

"Dish it out then bitch."

_So be it._

There was a jolt and Caitlin felt the pain. It was like she was being ripped slowly apart from the inside.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Cai'Ya saw Caitlin's face contort with pain. Cai'Ya knew what Caitlin was going through. It was horrible, even for her, who didn't actually have a body.

Si'iax had used it once before on Cai'Ya, when she had failed at something very important. It was a very painful expirance, and she did her best to avoid getting the shock again. It had worked, the worst that she had felt since then was the backhand that Si'iax had just given her. In that backhand there had been a bit of the shock, but not enough to do any major damage.

"You are remembering the first time I did that to you." Si'iax said. Cai'Ya was startled and looked down to Si'iax.

"You are awake. I did not notice." Cai'Ya said.

"I have been awake for several minutes. The whole time there was the same look of fear as the first time that I shocked you." Si'iax said.

"Yes, it was...painful, to say the least." Cai'Ya said.

"It always is and each time it gets worse." Si'iax said.

"You know?"

"Yes, when I shock you, I shock myself as well, it's a double edged sword." Si'iax answered. "That is why I don't do it unless I have no other choice."

"How many times?" Cai'Ya asked.

"Too many to remember. My former master did it to me enough times to actually scar me. That was before I killed him and acdended the Rule."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Sesshomaru and Kouga came upon the Mongolia.

"Sesshomaru, I knew that you'd pay me a visit soon." the tree said.

"It...DOES talk!" Kouga said.

"What do you need to know?"

"I need to know about the Void, and the things that live in it." Sesshomaru answered.

"THE TREE IS SERIOUSLY TALKING! HOW THE HELL CAN YO-" Kouga was cut off by Sesshomaru punching him in the jaw. "Ow..."

"I have no knowledge that is not in this world. I am sorry Sesshomaru, this will be something that you will have to do on your own."

Sesshomaru nodded, grabbed Kouga's collar, and started to walk away while dragging Kouga behind him.

"You can let go anytime." Kouga said. Sesshomaru let go just as Kouga's head hit a log. "OW! That hurt!" Kouga growled at Sesshomaru.

"That was the point." Sesshomaru said dryly.

Kouga rolled his eyes, "Now where to?"

"I don't know." Sesshomaru answered.

Kouga and Sesshomaru were left to wander. Both of them were missing Caitlin and Erin. Both of them could be damned if they lost their loved ones again.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha._

_Okay, well there is chapter 16. Please review! _

_Later,_

_Kaos_


	17. Chapter 17

**A Blast From The Past**

**Wandering**

It had been several days since Sesshomaru and Kouga had left Sesshomaru's castle. Si'iax and Cai'Ya were in control of his lands now, and he was royally pissed off. Well, he was royalty, so when he was pissed off, he was always royally pissed off, but that's besides the point.

Sesshomaru and Kouga had changed out of their clothes and into the clothes they had stolen from people who were walking through the woods. When they had first put on the clothes they didn't fit, Kouga's were too long, and Sesshomaru too short. They traded and looked like normal people, aside from Sesshomaru's hair, but there really was nothing they could do about that.

"Well, now where are we going?" Kouga asked.

"We are going to your lands." Sesshomaru answered. Kouga nodded and took the lead, Sesshomaru followed him. They didn't dare chance flying, it would attract too much attention and probably get Si'iax after them.

"Walking it will take some time." Kouga said. Sesshomaru smirked for the first time in two days.

"Who said we were walking?" he asked. Kouga smirked along with Sesshomaru.

"Hope you can keep up." Kouga said. Sesshomaru held his hand out for Kouga to lead the way. Kouga walked in front of Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru followed.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Si'iax walked through the garden, that was the one thing that would not fall to Chaos. She scowled and muttered curses as she walked. Then she heard a grunt and turned to it. There was a mighty dragon glaring at her. It's two heads had the same features and looked.

"It seems Sesshomaru is fond of keeping secrets." Si'iax said.

"Ruler Si'iax, we have good news." A messenger said. "The east has fallen. None of our people died and we have summoned more of us to inhabit the people in the East, Lady Cai'Ya has taken over the throne."

"Good. Is there anything else?" Si'iax asked.

"No, Ruler." he answered.

"You are free to go." Si'iax said, then she smiled to herself while looking at the dragon. "These lands are slowly falling to my rule. Soon, dragon, I will have your master, and then I will kill him. You are no use to me, you will stay in this pathetic place." Si'iax walked back inside the caslte and into the throne room. "Sesshomaru, Kouga, where are you? You are not dead, yet." Si'iax sighed and sank into the fallen throne.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Kouga and Sesshomaru looked at Kouga's castle. It looked just like Sesshomaru's only freshly done. Kouga's mouth was agape.

"No..." Kouga whispered as he looked at his fallen home. "This can't be!" Kouga punched the ground and the dirt around the impact sight lifted from the ground, and fell back down. "DAMN IT!" Kouga growled.

"If our lands have fallen, then the others have as well. We are on our own." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, this just plain sucks. At the moment I wish that Aetwin was the one we were up against, at least she was an easy bitch to figure out..." Kouga muttered.

"Yes, these people are more difficult then Aetwin ever would be." Sesshomaru agreed. "There must be something we know..." Sesshomaru said.

_There is something that I can tell you. _

"Whose that?!" Kouga and Sesshomaru imediatly got ready and looked around.

_It doesn't matter. They came through the Demon Gate, and the only way to send them back is through the Demon Gate. It's the only choice that you have._

"Where is the Demon Gate?" Sesshomaru asked.

_It is in the North. No doubt Si'iax and Cai'Ya have it gaurded well. Since neither of you are part of that land you should have no problem getting to it, even if you have to kill people._

"How do we know that we can trust this...voice?" Kouga asked.

"It's the only lead we have, we will have to do what we can with what we have." Sesshomaru answered, then he looked North.

The Northern Castle was high up in the Mountains, where it was not easy to attack. The caslte had the high ground and so it was quiet simple to defend.

"We will need a ride. We have to go back to my castle." Sesshomaru said.

"What?! Are you nuts!?" Kouga asked. "Si'iax is there and she will kill us both! Can't you summon your cloud thing?" Kouga asked.

"We will be much easier to attack on my cloud than on Ah-Un. We are going to get Ah-Un." Sesshomaru answered, his mind was made up and he wasn't changing his answer for anything, even if a metor came crashing down with the words engraved into the side 'Do not go to the castle.'

"You're going to get us killed. When we're dead remind me to pound the stupidity out of you." Kouga added.

"We are not going to die." Sesshomaru said.

"Bullshit. Shall I start preparing my will?!" Kouga's voice was dripping with crude sarcasm.

"Shut up, Kouga." Sesshomaru growled at him. "Let's go." Sesshomaru added. He started off first this time.

"BETTER FUCKIN' RUN!" Kouga screamed after Sesshomaru and with that he was off.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Cai'Ya growled to herself, Erin was making it harder and harder to control her. She need Si'iax here, but Si'iax couldn't leave the West. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was sitting on the floor cross legged her breathing slowed down and she was focusing her energies on keeping Erin at bay.

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS PLACE IS NOT YOURS! THIS PLACE IS OURS! YOU HAVE YOU'RE PLACE IN THE VOID! GO BACK!" Erin yelled at Cai'Ya.

_Shut up._ Cai'Ya ordered. _We were brought here by Aetwin, and until we are brought back to the Void, we will rule here, there is nothing you and your pathetic little friends can do. When we are done with your sorry little lands we will find your mate and then I will kill him. Imagine the irony in that. Being killed by the person you love._ Cai'Ya said.

"I swear, when I get control of my body, I will make sure you are locked away in the very back of my mind." Erin snarled at Cai'Ya.

_Agressive. It will do you no good. Once we are here, then we are here to stay, try to kill us, we will kill you and find someone else to inhabit. Stop fighting there is no one to fight for._

"Yes there is you stupid, asshole." Erin growled. "I fight for all the people that you and your dumbass friends have taken over. You made ONE big mistake." Erin said, she was getting cocky now.

_What would that be?_ Cai'Ya asked.

"You are in my body, and Caitlin's body, we will win." Erin answered. Cai'Ya's eyes opened and they were no longer black. "Ha bitch!" Erin said, she got up and left the room.

She avoided all the people in the castle and made her way outside. When she got to the doors no one was there. Then she saw the last person in the world she wanted to see. Si'iax.

"Damn. I've got to hide." Erin looked around and her face fell on a vase, just as she was about to jump in she was grabbed.

Si'iax rounded the corner and looked at Erin. She struggled in the grip of the two men who were holding her. Si'iax walked over to Erin and lifted her chin. Si'iax looked into her eyes.

"So, you have managed to subdue Cai'Ya. A measureable feat. Now tell me, where did you think you were going?" Si'iax asked.

"No where that you need to know." Erin answered through gritted teeth. Si'iax lowered her face so that it was even with Erin's.

"Well, if you aren't going to cooperate, I can always kill you. Unlike you, Caitlin knows when it is hopeless." Si'iax said. Erin growled.

"Get away!" Erin tried to punch Si'iax but Si'iax caught Erin's fist in her own. Si'iax smirked and looked at Erin's hand in her own. She squeezed. Erin's eyes widened in pain, then shot closed.

"Let me give you some advice," Si'iax bent closed and whispered in Erin's ear. "Don't try me, Cai'Ya will kill you, from the inside out." Si'iax stood up and looked at Erin. "Take her to a holding cell where ever they are, and see if you can get Cai'Ya back." Si'iax ordered.

"Yes Ruler." the two men said in unison, they dragged Erin with them. The voice that Si'iax had used was one of the most scary things she had ever heard. It was serious, deadly, and dripping with malace and distaste. Si'iax hated human whom she didn't or couldn't control.

_You think you've figured Si'iax out._ Cai'Ya said to Erin. _Well, I'll have you know that you don't know half of it._ Cai'Ya said.

"Then why don't you swallow your pride and tell me?" Erin snapped.

_If I tell you, you wont get it free of charge._ Cai'Ya said.

"Let me guess, you want this body back?" Erin asked.

_Yes. I wish to serve my Ruler._ Cai'Ya answered.

"Well sorry, no can do. I'm keeping my body, and once I find a way to get you out of me, I'm using it. So in the mean time, why don't you just spill everything you know?" Erin asked smartly.

_What will you give me in return? I am not...obligated to give you something free of charge._ Cai'Ya said.

"In exchange I will not lock you away."

_What do you mean?_

"I mean, until I can get you out of my body that you wont be locked away, you will be free to talk."

_Fine. Once we were humans/demons, much like you and your friend. Then something happened, the Demon Gate exploded with power and we lost our bodies and were pulled into the Void. We don't know why the Demon gate exploded, but it did and we suffered because of that. Before we have families, lives, and places to call home. Everything was taken from us, we were left in the Void to Float with nothing but darkness. While we were there Si'iax put together an oragization, I was part of it and a few select others. With all our powers joined we reached out through the Demon Gate and hooked someone. They asked the Demon Gate to set us free, and so it set just Si'iax and I free. We each found a body and then we set off to get our friends out from the Void. Just as we were about to free our friends from the Darkness someone pushed us in and we were once again left to wander in the Darkness. In the Darkness nothing matters, there is no such thing as life, death, meaning, or existance, we were part of the Darkness. Si'iax punished me for my failure. She shocked me._ Cai'Ya said the last three words with fear. The fear was so great that Erin shivered. _For years, maybe centuries we just floated there, Si'iax slowly lost her sanity and her hate for humans grew. One time I asked her why she hated something we once were. She answered me, but then she hurt me. Her answer was 'Because of them we are stuck here in this Darkness of Nothing! I will have my revenge! Their world will be plunged into Chaos and I will Rule there with no one to oppose me. They will all bow to me, the Great Ruler from the Void!' Si'iax is the least human of all of us. If she has her way this world will also be dragged into the Void. She wished for all of you to suffer as we have. There is nothing you can do to stop her besides killing her host. Your friend, Caitlin. There is nothing that I would give more than to take Si'iax back to the Void, but she is far more powerful than I. I am sorry, but I followed her out of fear, and of love. You see, Si'iax is my older sister, I just wish to hold her and make the hurt disappear. I wish for my sister to be back, before all this happened. Then she was pure and didn't do things such as this, the Darkness does...unpredicable things to people who are dragged into it. I wasn't changed as much as Si'iax, but now instead of their being one me, there are two. Cai'Ya, the one who loves Chaos and wishes the same as Si'iax, and Sai'Ya, the one who you are speaking to at present. My sister does not remember me, all she remembers in that she had a sister, but not knowing who is it, she doesn't care. No longer does she think logiclly. All she does is wish to destroy this world and make you suffer as we did. Forgive her, she does not know what she is doing._ Sai'Ya explained.

_Shut up you whelp!_ Another, less innocent voice growled at Sai'Ya. _You spout lies and shame our Ruler! If Si'iax finds out that you are back, she will shock us both. That is something that I will not relive! You will forever be left to wander in the Darkness and then you will see what it does to you._ Cai'Ya hissed at her other self.

_I have already suffered the hardships of the Darkness, they created you, Cai'Ya. Si'iax no longer remembers who we are, we are just minions to her. She thinks of us all as weaknesses. Remember Cai'Ya._

_I SAID SHUT UP!_ Cai'Ya yelled at Sai'Ya.

_If you will it, then it shall be, but remember, we are just simple minions._ Sai'Ya fell silent.

_You, forget everything you have heard. It is all lies._

"I'll forget it as soon as you leave my body." Erin retorted.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"What is the news on finding Sesshomaru and Kouga?" Si'iax asked.

"We have not found them, it's like they've completly disappeared from the face of the Earth." A man to Si'iax's left answered, Si'iax's eyebrow twitched and then she grabbed the man.

"Find them or else I will kill you all. I will not stand for this!" Si'iax dropped him then stood from the throne that she had been sitting in. "Find those damned demons and bring them here!" Si'iax yelled.

"Yes, Ruler." They bowed and ran off to find Sesshomaru and Kouga.

"Ruler, I am back." Si'iax turned to the voice. She saw Erin with a chair in her hand, her guards on the ground unconsious, and white eyes. Then there was darkness as Si'iax as hit with the chair.

"I am sorry sister." Sai'Ya said.

_Quick, tie her up! _Cai'Ya ordered. _She will wake soon._ Sai'Ya did as she was told and tied Si'iax up. A few minutes later Si'iax woke up.

"What trechory is this?!" Si'iax growled as she struggled to get free of her binds. "Sai'Ya. The white eyes."

"Yes, it is Sai'Ya, Cai'Ya and Erin are here as well." Sai'Ya said. Her eyes turned black and Cai'Ya was now there.

"Cai'Ya, untie me." Si'iax ordered.

"No. I am no longer part of your service." Cai'Ya said. "I remember what it was like before the Void, when Sai'Ya and I were one."

"You have done the one thing that I forbid! For that you will die!" Si'iax growled, she tried to break free, but she couldn't. Erin took over her own body.

"Where is Caitlin?" Erin asked.

"She is dying. Slowly and painfully, her sanity is draining away, just as mine did." Si'iax answered, she struggled against the binds even more. Erin growled and walked over to Si'iax.

Erin leaned in close and whispered something in Si'iax's ear. "Let me give you some advice," Erin said. "Don't try me you pathetic parasite." Erin growled. She straightened and Si'iax was smirking.

"Getting a little too cocky there, girl." Si'iax said, she'd stopped struggling and was looking at Erin. "Three souls are inhabiting your body, which means three times the pain." Si'iax smiled. She stretched out her hand as far as she could, and then Erin, Sai'Ya, and Cai'Ya felt the pain of the shock. Erin fell to the ground, she was just barley breathing, if she had been human then she would have been dead, not just close to death. "Hmph. Cai'Ya, I had hopes for you, then you went and betrayed me." Si'iax muttered.

Caitlin had seen what had happened to her friend and was now fighting with everything she had. No matter what she did she couldn't get control of her body.

"Damn it." Caitlin growled, as long as she didn't let Si'iax take control of her demonic and Time Powers everything would be fine.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Sesshomaru and Kouga arrived at Sesshomaru's castle a few hours later. The fact that when they found the Demons Gate they'd be able to save Caitlin and Erin had driven them to run faster than ever before.

The castle was deserted.

"Odd." Kouga commented, Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. Then Sesshomaru whistled. They waited a few minutes, then Ah-Un came into veiw. "We shall fly to the North and find the Demons Gate, then what?" Kouga asked.

"I'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sesshomaru answered. Ah-Un flew over the walls of the castle and to Sesshomaru. It's muzzles were still on, which meant that no one had tried to ride him. "Get on." Sesshomaru said as he mounted Ah-Un.

Kouga got on behind Sesshomaru and they flew off to the North. The answers where there, and that was where they were going.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha._

_Okay, long chapter, and it didn't even take me a day, yes, now that I'm back on track with this story I don't want to stop writing it. Please leave a review! _

_Later,_

_Kaos_


	18. Chapter 18

**A Blast From The Past**

**Attack on the Demon Gate**

The North castle came into veiw, neither Kouga or Sesshomaru could tell if anyone was inside. Since the Demon Gate was there, there had to be people possessed by Si'iax's people in there, and if there wasn't, they were more trusting of this world then they should be.

Ah-Un landed on the outer wall of the castle. At the exact moment that Ah-Un landed Sesshomaru and Kouga jumped off and were already starting to the door. Then something they were expecting happened. Archers appeared. They were completly surrounded.

Kouga glared at Sesshomaru, "You know, I hate you." Kouga said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, this was no time for grudges.

"Hate me all you want but unless we do something, we're dead." Sesshomaru said back to Kouga. Each was scanning the crowd then they turned on each other, swords drawn.

"I'll kill you." Kouga growled.

"Try." Sesshomaru said, he had reverted back to his usual monotone and they started fighting, giving and take ground, the archers were utterly confused. They watched, but lowered their weapons. Soon enough Kouga had given enough ground so he was at the door, Kouga opened it. Both men stepped inside, the archers were still utterly confused.

"That was simple." Kouga commented.

"They're stupid." Sesshomaru added in. Kouga nodded his agreement. "Let's go." Sesshomaru added. They walked down the hall, then they saw something out of the ordinary.

There was a pulsating black glow. Like a shadow, but it wasn't a shadow. They turned the corner and there was the Demon Gate. The Gate itself was glowing with that pulsating light, the actuall gates were black. Sesshomaru and Kouga were astounded. Standing in front of the Demon Gate was Erin.

"Erin?" Kouga asked as he stepped out from their cover without thinking, Sesshomaru tried to grab him but missed.

"Damn." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Kouga!" Erin said, her eyes were their natural color and everything about Erin was normal. Erin ran over to Kouga and hugged him. "It really is me. Cai'Ya and Sai'Ya have returned through the Demon Gate." Erin explained.

"Whose Sai'Ya?" Sesshomaru asked as he came out of the shadows.

"Loooong story." Erin answered. "Long story short Cai'Ya was an off shoot of Sai'Ya, before they became what they are now they were Si'iax's little sister. Only Si'iax is left out there, the archers were freed of their...ghosts." Erin explained.

Sesshomaru and Kouga nodded. Then there was a clap. All three demons turned to the sound. There stood Si'iax. Everything about her was Caitlin, but her eyes which were glowing black.

"So, I am the only one left?" Si'iax asked. "Well then, I guess it falls to me to take care of you all." Si'iax said, she drew Caitlin's sword. Kouga and Erin took a step foreward but Sesshomaru stopped them bu putting out his arm.

"You aren't serious!?" Kouga asked.

"What?" Erin asked.

"You're seriously going to take on Si'iax?" Kouga asked, clarifiying it for Erin.

"Bad idea! Bad bad bad idea!" Erin said she grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt sleeve to hold him back.

"Enough." Sesshomaru ordered. "Let go." Erin refused.

"You're not going to fight her. Si'iax will use the fact that she's in Cait's body against you and you know it as well as I do." Erin said.

"She's right. And I will enjoy it. I will enjoy feeling her fight against the fact that I'm going to kill you." Si'iac said.

"You will not kill me. If anything I will kill you." Sesshomaru said. His voice was devoid of everything but pure hatred for Si'iax.

"Then you will kill your mate, your love, your one and only?" Si'iax asked.

"If it frees her from you, yes." Sesshomaru answered.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! You've already lost her once!" Erin exclaimed. "I've already lost her once! I REFUSE to go through that again! And if you make me, Sesshomaru, I swear, you will regret the day that you met us." Erin growled at him, her eyes were filled with hurt and with sadness. They were also filled with a small flame of hope. Sesshomaru removed his sleeve from her hand and walked over to Si'iax.

"You are going to give me a challange aren't you?" Si'iax asked.

"I am going to kill you and get Caitlin back."

"SESSHOMARU! DON'T KILL CAIT!" Erin yelled at him, she was trying to get at him, but Kouga was holding her back. "Kouga! Let me go!" Erin ordered, she bit him and Kouga cringed, but didn't reliquish his hold on Erin. "Don't kill her..." Erin whispered, now she was in tears. "I don't want to loose my friend again. Not ever..."

Sesshomaru ignored Erin and was totally focused on Si'iax. Sesshomaru and Si'iax had their swords against each other and both were locked in a stalemate.

Inside Si'iax Caitlin was raging to be let out.

"Si'iax! I swear if you hurt him! I will kill myself along with you." Caitlin growled, the rage that Caitlin was feeling was like the depths of Hell, Si'iax was getting burned.

Si'iax simply ignored Caitlin and went on with her battle. Sesshomaru's fingers glowed as he focused his whip. He grabbed Si'iax's leg and tried to pull it out from underneath her, but Si'iax had other plans. Using Sesshomaru's tug, she forced him back, then she swung. Her sword missed his chest by a hair width.

Sesshomaru growled, then kicked Si'iax, she stumbled back a couple paces, but not the responce that he had wanted. Suddenly there were two more swords, Kouga and Erin were going to fight with him.

"We want Cait back as much as you do and we're going to help." Erin said. Kouga attacked this time, then Erin, and then Sesshomaru, Si'iax blocked all three with her sword, but she was being over powered by all three of them. Si'iax pushed their swords out of the way and slashed at all three. Si'iax got Erin's arm, Kouga's stomach and Sesshomaru's chest.

Before they could recover Si'iax grabbed Erin and held her sword to her throat. Si'iax smiled deviously. Kouga and Sesshomaru froze. "The perfect reaction everytime." Si'iax said. "Now, if you do anything to stop me I will kill the girl. I am sure that he," Si'iax pointed to Kouga, "would not like that at all. Unfortunatly I am not here to please, I am here to dominate." Si'iax said.

"Let her go." Kouga ordered in a tone that said he meant it. Si'iax smiled even more and pushed her sword down even more, a small cut appear on Erin's skin and blood trickled from it. Kouga could smell it more than he could see it.

"Say anything else and I will kill her." Si'iax said.

Erin was looking at the blade like it was a movie screen with her life playing out on it, all the good times, all the bad times, everything. If she tried to nail Si'iax in the gut she was sure that she would press the sword down and kill her.

"Good, now that you're attention is fully on me, destroy the Demon Gate." Si'iax ordered.

"What?" Kouga and Sesshomaru asked.

"Destroy it. I will not go back and since they have left me here, they are going to forever wander in the Darkness." Si'iax explained. Si'iax was too busy talking to notice that Erin was drawing a dagger from her sleeve. Sesshomaru and Kouga spotted it imediatly, but said nothing. "Get to it." Si'iax ordered.

"How?" Kouga asked.

"Blow it up."

Si'iax froze, Erin took the chance to stab her in the stomach. Si'iax's eyes closed with pain and the sword fell away from Erin's throat.

"Thanks, I'm finally able to take my body back and you stab me..." Caitlin muttered. She pulled the dagger from her gut and tossed it across the room. She put her hand over the wound and then walked over to the Demon Gate.

"Sorry! I didn't know it was you!" Erin exclaimed, then she watched her friend carefully.

"Hopefully this will work..." Caitlin put her free hand around one of the bars and pulled the gate open.

"What're you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The pull of the Darkness will hopefully take Si'iax from me." Caitlin answered. "I'm not even sure if it will work."

_You think that you will be rid of me that easy!?_ Si'iax asked. Caitlin closed her eyes and concentrated, she had to force Si'iax from her mind.

There was a tug on Si'iax's essence. She was being taken from Caitlin. There was a bright flash and Caitlin collasped. Sesshomaru, Erin, and Kouga all rushed over. Caitlin was asleep.

"She's alive, and she's back..." Erin said.

"Yes. And hopfully she will stop becoming possessed." Kouga added, making Erin laugh. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and lifted Caitlin off the ground, he carried her bridal style to Ah-Un. Sesshomaru sat in the front with Caitlin on his lap, and Kouga sat in the back with Erin on his lap.

"Going home?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, home sounds nice." Erin answered. Sesshomaru steered Ah-Un East. An hour later they arrived at the Eastern castle, people were already starting to clean up all the chaos that Cai'Ya had caused. Kouga and Erin waved Caitlin and Sesshomaru off, now they had to go repair their own lands. On the ride home Caitlin woke up.

"She's gone..." Caitlin muttered.

"Si'iax?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, she's gone." Caitlin answered. "I can't believe that she was able to control me for so long." Caitlin added, ashamed.

"There are somethings that you can't help." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, I know. Still, it would be nice to know why she went nuts." Caitlin added, Sesshomaru shrugged, he wasn't going to tell her to ask Erin, he had just gotten her back and there was no way in hell that he was going to let her go already.

"We're almost home." Sesshomaru said, the castle, moreover, what was left of the castle came into veiw. Caitlin cringed at the sight.

"I knew it was bad, but I didn't know it was THAT bad."

"We will rebuild and make it better."

"You know, if she wasn't already gone, I'd kill her." Sesshomaru smiled at that, Caitlin was definetly back, her sarcasm and all.

"Don't go killing people already, we've got on big job a head of us." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the castle, now that they were closer Caitlin saw people already rebuilding. Then she saw Hasu and Kohan waving at them. Kohan was jumping up and down while Hasu was completly calm, he was just waving.

"Kohan! Hasu!" Caitlin smiled and waved back.

"Welcome Home." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her cheek.

"Glad to be home. Though if we're going to live here we're going to need to dust a little more." Caitlin laughed at her joke and Sesshomaru simply rolled his eyes. Glad to have her back, but her jokes needed work.

Ah-Un landed in the gardens, Kohan and Hasu ran to meet them. "Welcome home!" Kohan yelled as he ran up. Hasu was walking behind him and smiled.

"Yes. Welcome home." Hasu agreed.

"No hard feelings about me being possessed and all?" Caitlin asked.

"No." both answered at the same time.

"Good, 'cause if there were, I'd have to beat ya." Caitlin said with a smile.

"We will have time for this later. Now we have to rebuild." Sesshomaru said, spoiling the moment with his stright forward-ness. "Don't even think to ask me to reconsider and do it later." Sesshomaru added to Caitlin who just smiled at him.

"I would never do that." Caitlin said.

"Yes you would." All three men said in unison.

"You're right." Caitlin said with a wide smile. "Where do we start?" Caitlin asked.

"We need to clear all this away so that we can start building with the new." Kohan answered. Everyone looked at the mess.

"It will take forever..." Caitlin and Kohan sighed and fell backwards at the same time. Sesshomaru and Hasu rolled their eyes. This was going to take even longer with these two like this. Hasu and Sesshomaru were about to help Kohan and Caitlin up when Caitlin jumped up.

"I KNOW!" she yelled. "Aetwin is gone, I can use my Time Powers again and it will speed up the process!" Caitlin said excitedly. "It wont take more than a month!"

"You do come in handy don't you?" Kohan asked sarcasticlly.

"Unlike you Mr. Feline." Caitlin retorted. "Reow Fee Fee!" Caitlin added as she growled like a cat. Kohan glared at her and Caitlin laughed, it was a truly happy sound. Things were getting better, and everyone hoped they'd stay this way.

"Let's get to work." Hasu shoved Kohan in the direction of the castle and Sesshomaru lead Caitlin to where they were going to start. Caitlin looked at her frist charge, it was a marble pillar from the Enterance Hall.

Carfully she started to push it away from the site of the castle. After everything had been cleared from the castle's site she sped up time to help get things going. By the end of the month the castle was back, and it was grander than before.

"Welcome to the new Castle Of The West." Caitlin said. She had changed from her usual outfit into shorts and a tank top. Her shorts stopped just below her knees, in her time they were guy shorts. In her outfit you could clearly see everything that defined her. Her arm muscles were well developed as well as her leg muscles.

"You wear the strangest things." Hasu commented.

"Yes I know. That's the way I like it, makes me stand out. Ah good song!" Caitlin said, she turned up the volume on her MP3 that she had gone back to her time to get and started singing. " 'All things that I used to know have gone out the window.' Sorry, I love that song."

"You also sing the strangest things." Kohan added.

"Do I have to explain it AGAIN?" Caitlin asked in her normal dramtic way.

"No, I think they get it." Sesshomaru said.

"Good, I hate repeatin-AH! Now I sound like you!" Caitlin said then she pretended to die, complete with falling over.

"Drama Queen." Hasu and Kohan muttered.

"Literally!" Caitlin piped up. She stood back up. "Hey, let's go see Erin and Kouga!" Caitlin said, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked suspisiously.

"I wanna rub it in their face that we won!" Caitlin said, she ground her right hand into her left hand, in a manner of speaking she crushed them.

"No." Sesshomaru said, Hasu and Kohan nodded their agreement. Caitlin 'slithered' over to Kohan.

"C'mon...you know you wanna rub it in their face that we rebuilt our castle first..." she said. "You know you wannnnnaaa!"

"I do, but I'm not going to."

"Damn."

"General Hasu, Ganeral Kohan, there is something that needs your attention." a solider said as he ran up to Hasu and Kohan.

"Excuse us." Hasu said with a bow to Sesshomaru and Caitlin, Kohan waved.

"Well, now that I have you to myself..." Sesshomaru said deviously. Caitlin looked over at him warrily, then she was lifted from her feet and found herself in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Should I be afraid?" Caitlin asked as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Maybe." Sesshomaru answered. Caitlin laughed.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Jeez, we're not even half done." Erin muttered as she tossed a stone to the side.

"Well, Sesshomaru's castle is bigger, we'll get done before them." Kouga said, hoping to raise her spirits.

"Dude, they have Cait. She has her Time Powers, they're definety going to be done before we are." Erin said.

"Damn." Kouga muttered.

"We could always go over there and ask for help." Erin said.

"Yeah, let's go." Kouga said. "We'll be back!!" he added, then he and Erin took off for the West. Everyone sighed, they were left to do all the work.

The next day they reached Sesshomaru's castle and it was completed. Erin lightly smacked Kouga on the chest. "Told ya."

"Shut up." Kouga ordered Erin stuck her tongue out at him then smiled, he rolled his eyes. "C'mon." Kouga added, they walked to the castle and right in, no one was watching anything, all the lands were to hetic to attack anyone at the moment.

"Cait? Sesshomaru?" Erin called into the silence.

"I'd wait a little while if I were you." Hasu said as he came into the Hall.

"Lemme guess..." Erin said.

"Don't even bother." Kouga said.

"They're sleeping, not doing anything else." Hasu said.

"Oh." Both said with a slight chuckle. "Thought they were uhm yeah...eheheheheheheheheh..." Both looked out of place and uncomfortable

"I'll go wake Cait up." Erin said, she walked off down the hallway to wake Caitlin up. Caitlin was sleeping in a make-shift bed with Sesshomaru, they had no blanket to they were close together to keep warm. "Hey, Cait." Erin said as she gently shook her friend. Caitlin muttered something then swatted Erin's hand away. Erin rolled her eyes. "DINNER!" Erin yelled, Caitlin sat bolt up right and looked around.

"Where's the food?" Caitlin asked.

"There is none, but Kouga and I need help."

"Arg! Go away!" Caitlin muttered, then she laid back down to go back to sleep.

"Help us and I'll make Au Gratain Potatoes." Erin said.

"What do you need help with?" Caitlin asked as if she hadn't told Erin to go away.

"Speed up Time so that we can finish our castle." Erin answered. Caitlin sighed. Then muttered something that sounds like 'Better be one damn big thing of potatoes...'.

Caitlin woke Sesshomaru up and told him she was going, he said she had better be back soon and then she left. When they got to Erin and Kouga's lands Caitlin sped up time fast enough that the castle was done by the end of the day.

"Fast enough for you?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes." Erin and Kouga answered at the same time. Caitlin nodded then went back home. Sesshomaru was waiting for her, everything was back to how it had been and it seemed like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

That wasn't true though. First InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga had been dragged into her and Erin's time, Caitlin found out that she was demon, Naraku was after her, Erin turned into a half demon, Caitlin died, came back to life, got her memories back, travled in time, was remated to Sesshomaru, Aetwin came back, was possessed two different times, killed both the people and in the end won out against every odd thrown in her path. If this wasn't a happy ending she didn't know what was.

She had ended up with the one she loved and that was all she could ask for out of life. Her friend was also here, which made adapting to life here not so hard. Caitlin was always wanted an adventure, and she had gotten it. One that she would remember for a life time and never forget, not as long as she lived at least. Death was a whole other story. Who knows what a next life would hold for them? That, though, is a story for another time. Maybe even another life time.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Diclaimer- I don't own InuYasha._

_Well, there's the end of the Sequel. Yes I know, probebly not the best, and I did leave you hanging again. I love doing that. There will not be another continuation of this story. This is **THE END**. Sad, yes I know. I had fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it. I was looking forward to reviews on this, but I didn't get many. Oh well, as long as it's there I'm sure I'll get reviews on it eventually._

_Later,_

_Kaos_


End file.
